Summer In District 4
by cutiepie2121
Summary: When Katniss goes to stay with her Grandma Sae in District 4 for the summer, she finds that this will be no ordinary summer. She finds friendship whilst working on an Art project. And love with a certain boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and the kindness every girl wants. MODERN DAY AU. Rated T for language. PEETNISS :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Arrving

**Katniss POV**

'We will be landing in District 4 in a couple of minutes, please ensure your seat is upright, your tray table is put away and your seatbelt is buckled,' the overhead speaker advises me.

I close my eyes and try to get as much more sleep that I can, and also I don't want to see us landing. I hate flying.

I'm on my way to District 4 to stay with my Grandma, Sae, and my 13 year old sister, Primrose, but you can call her Prim. I'm staying in District 4 for the summer, whilst my Mum back at home in District 12, sorts out the bills and boring stuff. Prim flew over a few weeks ago before me, because she got school off early.

This summer, I am planning to get a job. Back at District 12 I used to work as a waitress at The Hob, I really enjoyed working there until the terrible fire happened, burning the entire restaurant to ashes.

Also as a part time job, I used to teach little children to do archery at the local leisure centre. Archery. My favourite sport. I have been doing archery for years. Back at District 12, my Dad used to teach me before he died in a car accident when I was 11. That's when my Mother locked herself away, mourning and crying sunrise to sunset.

'This is the pilot speaking, thank you for flying with DisrictAir. Have a safe journey into District 4.'

By this announcement I notice I have been so hard in thought I didn't notice we have landed. I open my eyes, red from clenching them, and look around, seeing a girl with black hair around my age, staring at me with concern in her eyes.

'Are you ok?' she says raising her voice over the noise of the passengers.

'Yeah, I was just thinking and didn't realise we had landed,' I say raising my voice too.

'Oh, that's good. I'm Clove,' she says holding out her hand for me to take.

'Hi, I'm Katniss,' I say taking her hand and shaking it. She then pulls away starting to get her luggage when she says to me, 'so what brings you here to District 4 then?'

'I'm visiting my Grandma and my sister for the summer, whilst my Mother is at home sorting out bills and that sort of stuff,' I reply packing away what I had out during the flight.

'How about you?' I ask, closing my bag.

'Oh, I'm here to visit my boyfriend for the summer,' she says whilst heat rises to her cheeks.

I smile as we both emerge the plane door, inhaling the summer air that has just hit us. We both make our way silently down the corridor until we exit into the large airport. I spot my Grandma standing with the name 'Katniss Everdeen' on a whiteboard and smile.

'I've got to go, I see my Grandma over there,' I say to Clove. She looks to where I'm pointing and smiles at me, and then surprises me with a hug. 'Ok, I'll hopefully see you around.'

I smile and nod, heading towards Grandma, but look back and wave goodbye to Clove. She waves back then disappears into the crowd.

I make my way towards Grandma, my smile growing wider every inch I get closer. She see's me and runs/hobbles towards me.

'Hiya sweetheart, how are you? It's a long time since I've seen you,' says Grandma giving me a tight squeeze.

'Hi Grandma, I'm fine thanks,' giving her a kiss on the cheek.

'Wow you've grown since the last time I saw you, and I didn't think it would be possible, but you've become more and more beautiful,' she says smiling and cupping my face in her hands.

'How's Prim been, has she been good?' I ask Grandma.

'She's been as good as gold, which reminds me, we should get going because I've left her on her own and I don't want to leave her for much longer.' Grandma says kindly taking my luggage off my hands.

There's a taxi waiting outside the airport for us. The taxi driver gets out and greets us, then takes the luggage out of Grandmas hands and puts them in the boot. I get in and open the window, letting in air. The car starts, and we drive away from the airport, the forest eating us up as we enter a road covered in trees.

As we departure from the forest, we enter a high street, and I see lots of people walking up and down with bags in their hands. Seems a good place to shop I think.

When we turnoff to a less busy road, we enter traffic and slow to a stop. I intake the scene in front of me, seeing a nice, traditional bakery across from the taxi.

I guess Grandma saw me admiring the bakery, because she points out that there is a 'for help' sign.

'Your Mother addressed me to get you a job, so you could try there,' she says smiling when she see's my pleasured face. I nod and smile, thanking in my head that a weight has been lifted off my shoulder, which was finding a job.


	2. The Bakery!

**AN****: Thanks for reading this far, this will be a long-term story, so there will be more than like, 12 Chapters!**

Chapter 2- Bakery!

**Katniss POV**

'Well, here we are then,' Grandma says.

The taxi pulls into the cobbled stone drive, making the car jolt up and down. It comes to a screechy stop, and the driver turns round and says we are here.

I get out of the taxi, making my way to the boot, to grab my luggage. I pull it out, which is tough. You would guess I was staying a whole year by the size of it.

'KATNISS!' someone screams. I look up to see my sister running towards me, arms open, face grinning ear to ear. I drop my luggage and run the little length that's still between us and pick her up into a bear hug, and spin her round, tears falling out our eyes, even though it's only been 2 weeks.

I place her on the ground, and get my bearings straight. I see that we have moved far from my luggage, whilst spinning. So I walk over and grab it, whilst Prim drags me towards the house.

It's just now that I notice how big Grandma's house is, seeing as she is here alone. The windows being bigger than the size of a fridge. The door looking like there's 5 of them. The bricks look like they are new, even though she's lived here for 10 years.

'Hey, Little Duck, how've you been?' I say.

'I've been okay, but I have missed you sooooooo much!' exclaimed Prim.

'Oh, Prim it's only been 2 weeks, but I have missed you a lot to' I admit.

I poke her in the ribs, and she laughs, just like old times, when Dad was still alive. I notice we are now in front of the massive wooden door.

Grandma puts her key in the door, just as I hear the taxi take off down the drive.

When Grandma opens the door, I feel my jaw drop. Inside is massive and I mean massive! The Foyer walls are covered in beautiful paintings. Each and every one is different and unique in their own way. The marble floors are covered in lovely, white rugs.

I slip my shoes off and walk towards a picture of a sunset; I trace my fingers around the frame, and note the name at the bottom-__. I turn around to take in the rest of the hallway, seeing an oak table with dandelions in a vase. There are pictures hanging above the table, of my Mother, Father, Prim and I all smiling. That was a few months before his death.

'Katniss!' Gran calls from what I bet is the kitchen, because I can hear pots and pans clashing and clanking around. I follow her voice and find myself looking in a large room filled with appliances, microwave to dishwashers to ovens to washing machines to tumble dryers to a fridge.

Gran is standing in the corner, by a kettle, so I'm guessing she will ask me for a drink. 'Would you like a drink, dear?' she asks looking in the cupboard for a glass. I decline her offer and say I'm going to unpack.

Gran directs me to my room, passing lots of others. Like spare rooms that are simple but big and spacious. Bathrooms, (they're bigger than my room at home). Past Prim's room where I can hear her singing along to the radio. Finally coming to a stop outside a forest, green door. My favourite colour.

'I hope you like the room; I had it re-done just for you!' Gran explains opening the door, so I can enter.

She stays by the door and tells me that she will leave me to unpack and take it in. I smile and thank her for letting me stay here, and signing me up for the extra classes during the summer. She nods and tells me not to think anything of it and walks off back to the kitchen.

I have finally finished unpacking and get used to where everything is, I have inspected the bathroom and found a walk in shower, bath the size of a hot tub, toilet and sink with a mirror behind it. I look at myself seeing my signature braid has come loose, so I let my hair fall into small waves over my shoulder.

The bathroom also has a large window where you can see the forest we went through, but also the little road where the bakery was. That reminds me that I need to go there for a job interview.

I decide that I am not doing anything at the moment, so I would go now. But first I get changed out of my clothes into some new ones. I look outside and see the sun is shining, so decide to wear a dress. I slip into a sunset, orange dress and look at myself proud at how I scrub up well.

I grab my CV out of my luggage knowing that I was going to look for somewhere to work. I go down the flight of stairs to Prim's room and tell her that I am going to the bakery.

'Oh Kat, afterwards you should come down to Lara Beach to meet me and my friend Rue' Prim suggest.

I nod and say see you there. I go and inform Gran because she would worry, knowing her. Then I leave closing the door behind me. I walk down the drive, then remembering I don't even know my way around. I start to walk towards trees that I can see overhead of the houses, knowing they must be the ones we drove past.

Soon enough I get to the small road where the Bakery is located and cross the road making my way towards the door. I see black shadows moving around inside through the window knowing it must be open.

When I open the door, I hear a bell ring and look up to see a bell attached to the door, probably to tell the workers there are people here. I look back down and enter the Bakery fully.

I look around seeing the same beautiful paintings that Gran had in her Foyer, he must be popular then, I think. I see a few sets of tables and chairs where people can sit and drink or eat. One man looks up and smiles at me, and nods hello. I say hello back, then walk towards the counter that has a large glass case that covers different muffins, cupcakes, and ice fingers. I star at the different decorations on each cupcake, seeing this person took real care over it.

'Hi, how may I-,'my head snaps up and I lock eyes with the most beautiful blue, sparkly blue eyes I have ever seen, his sun kissed blonde hair flopping down hiding them to a length. His jaw in perfect shape of a square, his v-necked, white top clinging to his body.

I instantly know there is a change in plans in my heart.

**AN: Thanks for reading, new chapter coming soon. Please read and review. **


	3. The Beach!

**AN: Sorry these Chapters are quite short, but ****we're**** hoping this one will be quite long this time, hope you like it. **

Chapter 3- The Beach!

**Peeta POV**

I just put the bread in the oven, when I hear the bell ring. I walk out from the back room, and see a girl. Wait, not a girl. _The_ girl. My heart suddenly stops, she's just so pretty with here brown wavy hair which falls down to her elbows, her grey eyes are just so damn dreamy and her beautiful smile, her dress compliments her figure which I'm not complaining about, and its sunset orange my favourite colour. I realize I'm just standing the doorway frozen still, my mouth hanging open. I say to myself _'Peeta act natural'_. I also notice I'm still holding the tea towel that I used for the bread. So I sling it over my shoulder and put in my signature smile, and walk towards her.

'Hi, I'm Peeta. How may I help you?' I say, in my best husky voice.

'Hi, m-my name is K-Katniss, I saw your 'h-help wanted' sign in the window a-and I wanted to volunteer, is the j-job still av-vailable?' Katniss says whilst blushing.

'_Oh My Gosh Katniss wants to work here, act natural. Be cool, be cool.'_

'Y-yeah, the job still available, c-can I interview y-you and see you're C-CV,' I stutter. _Shit, not cool._

'Oh, yeah,' she says blushing and then starts rummaging through her bag. I watch her, seeing the wrinkles on her forehead form from concentration. When she looks up, she saw me watching her, so I blush and look away, scratching the back of my neck.

'Here you go,' she says holding out her CV for me to take. I hesitate and then place my hand on the CV. Our hands touch slightly and I feel a spark rise I'm the bottom of my stomach. I guess she feels it too, because she gasps quietly and quickly puts her hand back in her pocket. A smile forms on my lips and she gives me one back.

I direct her to one of the table and chairs, and sit down opposite. I look down at her CV, and see her name is **Katniss Rose Everdeen**; she is 18 and has had job experiences with kids, adults and senior citizens. She worked as a waitress at 'The Hob 'and taught kids how to hunt.

I look up to see her watching me to see if I was impressed, disappointed or surprised. I smile and say, 'To hunt, huh?'

She smiles and blushes looking at her hands that are in her lap. I keep reading, seeing that she has a sister, Mother but doesn't have anything about her Father.

'So….do you bake?' I ask.

'Errr, I make pretty good cupcakes' she says with a slight smile.

'Do you work well with others?' I ask smirking.

'Yeah, I work well with others seeing as I taught kids to hunt' Katniss answers.

'On your CV, I saw that it said you have a sister, and Mother but it didn't say anything about your Father, how come?' I ask.

She looks down and tears form in her eyes.

'_Why does my heart break when I see this?'_

'I-I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that question if it upsets you'.

'N-No, he died when I-I was 11,' she says tears now falling into her lap.

I get up and crouch in front of her, placing one hand on shoulder, and one on her knee. She looks up and into my eyes.

'_Good move Peeta, good move.' I thought._

'Your eyes are beautiful,' I blurt out accidently.

'_Fuck. F.U.C.K. Way to ruin a good moment'_

She smiles and I see goose bumps appear on her arms.

'Y-Yours are too,' she says. I blush and look away.

By now she has stop crying, but I stay where I am. She looks at me, then looks away and says, 'Should we carry on?'

I cough awkwardly, get up and sitting back opposite her in my chair.

'S-so are you single?' I say blushing and scratching the back of my neck.

'Yeah, but why is that question necessary?' Katniss asks curious.

'W-Well, umm, ahh because if you have a boyfriend it could interrupt your work and I don't want the bakery to get a bad reputation because of it' I say awkwardly.

She smiles, 'Yeah, of course.'

'S-so, can I have your n-number,' I ask quietly.

Heat rises to her cheeks and she looks down, 'Why?'

'Because I need to talk to Dad and then get in touch to tell you if you got the job,' I say smiling at her.

'Oh, yeah sure,' I seem to catch disappointment in her voice but she puts on a smile and gets out a white iPhone4s.

She taps a few keys and then passes me her phone, I type in my number then slip it back in her hand, and then she does the same thing on my phone.

We sit there in a comfortable silence, until I hear someone's footsteps come from the backroom. I look up and see Dad coming towards us. He looks at Katniss and raises his eyebrows at me. I blush and shake my head; I feel Katniss' eyes on me.

'Peeta, it seems pretty empty in here so I guess you can leave early,' he says smiling at me.

'Thanks Dad,' I say waiting for him to leave.

'Who's this,' he says gesturing to Katniss.

'Hi, I'm Katniss. I came here to apply for the job,' she says to Dad.

He holds out his hand to her and she shakes it whilst smiling at him kindly.

'I'm Peeta's Dad, but call me James,' Dad says taking back his hand and smiling back. 'I'd better get back to Rye, don't trust him with the oven for a minute,' Dad says and chuckles whilst turning on his heel and walking back to the back room.

I look over to Katniss and see her looking at me. She looks hard in thought, and blinks and looks away.

'Would you want to come to the beach with me, my sister and her friend, Rue,' she asks blushing.

I look up to her and see if she is being serious, she is.

'I would love to, thanks Katniss' I reply back.

**Katniss POV**

I feel the sand cover both of my feet. It feels tingly and I make a small squeal. Peeta gives me a look and laughs. I scowl at him.

'What school do you go to?' I ask curiously.

'Panem High School' Peeta answers, placing his hands in his back pocket.

'That's cool, have you signed up for any extra curriculum classes this summer,' I ask hoping the desperation doesn't show in my voice.

'Yeah, have you,' he says looking over at me with his beautiful blue.

I feel my knees give way, but use my strength to keep walking.

'Yeah. What classes are you doing?' I ask

'Umm….Art and History, what about you?' he says.

I smile widely, 'Same!' He laughs and says; at least you'll see one friendly face.

'So, do you have friends?' I ask, trying not to laugh.

He puts his hand over his heart, and pretends to sound hurt, 'Katniss, I'm surprised and hurt at your question. But yes I do have friends.' He laughs and I slap his arm playfully.

'Do you…have a girlfriend?' I ask sounding hopeful that the answer will be no.

He opens his mouth as he's about to talk, but is cut off by someone who is shouting my name.

'KATNISS!' Prim shouts from the distance.

I look over to her and wave; I look back at Peeta and explain that this is my sister Prim.

We walk over to them and I give Prim a hug, and introduce myself to Rue.

'Katniss, who is this? Is he your boyfriend?' Prim asks making me and Peeta blush, I look away from him not daring to look into his eyes.

'No, this is Peeta. He works in the local Bakery that I applied to. Peeta this is my sister Prim,' I say looking between them. Peeta puts his hand out, but Prim runs to him and gives him a hug.

'_Is it wrong for me to feel jealous of her, she's my sister!?'_

Prim pulls away and goes back to where Rue was standing. Peeta starts to laugh at me, I don't know why? I then notice that when I felt jealous my face had taken over and I have a disgusted look on my face.

'Come on Kat, let's go in the sea,' Prim states, begging and begging me to come. I decline. She then runs in with Rue, squealing and screaming as the water hits their feet.

I turn to Peeta, and see he has been watching me. He starts to take his shirt off, I blush and look away. He caught me because he laughed and blushed too.

'You know you want too,' he says, holding out his hand for me. I can't decline. Looking in his eyes, makes me feel like I'll do anything at his beck and call.

I smile, and take of my top, showing my forest green bikini I had put on. He smiles and says, 'I knew it.'

We run towards, hand in hand, and dive into the water towards Rue and Prim.

'Oh, I see. You get in when Peeta asks you too,' Prim states, laughing. In the corner of my eye I see Peeta smile to himself.

I run towards Prim and start to splash her, Peeta helping.

After a while, Prim and Rue have left because Rue has invited Prim to stay over. They left Peeta and I in the sea, talking about his friends.

We get out when it starts to get dark and Peeta offers to walk me home. I accept his invitation, and we start to walk slowly down the beach towards Gran's house.

'So, you didn't get to answer my question,' I say raising my eyebrows, and looking at him. We just passed a streetlamp so now it's has become dark.

He looks at me, 'and what question was that?' he says.

'I asked if you had a, errr, a girlfriend?' I say hoping to sound nonchalant.

He looks down at his hands, and blushes.

'Once, but it didn't work out,' he says sounding embarrassed. I place my hand on his shoulder and ask him what happened.

'Well, she had come to visit for the summer, just like you. And we started to hit it off. But soon after a couple of dates, I knew that it would be better if we were just friends. She agreed, which made things easier. I felt guilty for this, so introduced her to a friend of mine that I knew would like her. And just like that they got together. I just can't help feeling the guilt still,' he sighs, wiping his face with his hands.

I sigh and surprise myself by giving him a hug, I place my hands around his neck, and his hands end up on my waist. I pull away locking eyes with him. He suddenly coughs awkwardly, turning and saying, 'so where do you live, sorry?'

I flash back to my senses and point just down the road, 'number 213,' I say as I carry on walking. He's still standing still, like he's frozen.

I turn around and ask him what wrong. He smiles, and it grows wider by minute.

'You-you live there,' he says pointing to Gran's house. I nod. 'I live opposite,' I let what he just said sink in a join him with a big smile.

We soon get to my door, and he gives me one more hug, before crossing the road and opening the door. He turns back and shouts, 'thanks for today, I had fun.'

I smile, 'me too, 'I laugh and wave back. He walks into the house and shuts the door behind. I turn to my door and open it, walking inside, finally noticing how tired I am. I walk up to my forest green door, turn the knob and walk in. I fall onto the bed, smiling at the thought of Peeta. Spending the day with him was fun. I hoped there would be more like that. I fall asleep, and hope to dream about Peeta. _Wait is that weird?! _

**AN: The next Chapter might be quite short because us writers don't have long to write it. I would love to have your opinion on our story so far. So please, read and review. PEETNIS333**


	4. Starting School!

**AN: Hope you guys will like this chapter. It took time and effort. It might be less than the last one **

Chapter 4- Starting School

**Peeta POV**

My heart does a million summersaults knowing that Katniss lives just across the road. I am just getting ready for bed, as it's been such a long day. I turn off the lights and go to bed, dreaming of Katniss. _Wait is that weird?!_

**The next day….**

I wake up to the sound of the tweeting mocking jay birds in the tree that is next to my house. Thinking of the tree that is right outside my house, I then think of how Katniss must hear these birds too. When I think of her my heart melts inside. I never used to believe in love at first sight but things changed when I met Katniss. So I've proved myself wrong.

I am disturbed with my thoughts of Katniss by the sound of my phone going off.

_*we're gonna die young, yyyyoouung, we're gonna die young like were gonna die young*_

Peeta: Hello Peeta speaking.

Dad: Hi sport, Dad here.

Peeta: What's up?

Dad: I've been looking at Katniss' CV and I'm pretty impressed, she's got the job!

'_YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!'_

Peeta: Cool, great I'll tell her now, thanks Dad, see ya.

Dad: Bye sport.

As soon as I hang up and run around my room doing the happy dance, cheering and imaging how close Katniss and I could become.

I hear someone open my bedroom door and I turn to see Graham standing in the door way.

'Are you alright there?' Graham asks.

I stand still blushing. 'Yeah I'm alright'.

'Sooo, what you doing?' He asked curiously.

'Oh I won a bet with Finnick!'

Finnick my best friend. Finnick and I have been friends for ages ever since kindergarten. One day in Kindergarten at snack time, Finnick forgot his lunch so I gave him my cookie and milk carton. We had been friends ever since.

'What was the bet about then?' Graham questions me.

'Ohh you know, just err the norms.' I reply trying to hold in a laugh.

Graham whispers something under his breath but I don't quite catch it, he leaves my room giving me a weird look.

I suddenly remember that I have to call Katniss and tell her that she has got the job. I look around for my phone and found it on the floor, as it fell off when I was jumping on my bed doing the happy dance.

I dial Katniss' number and it starts ringing.

'Hello?' Katniss says, in her sweet, sensitive and loving tone.

'Hello' Katniss says a little louder. I then remember that on the phone you are supposed to reply.

'Hey Kat its Peeta' I say in a husky voice.

'Oh hey Peeta' she says and I can hear the smile in her voice. I melt.

'I just phoned to say that…' I say.

'That…..' she says curiously.

'Congrats, you got the job and you start 8:00 am on Monday.' I tell her.

'R-really?' she says gasping.

'Yeah, you deserve it Kat. Also you'll get to see a lot more of me.' I say nervously hoping that she is happy about this too.

She giggles.

'I guess so.' she says quietly.

'Sooooooo, what are you doing today?' I say really quickly.

'Sorry I didn't quite catch that.' She says confused.

'I said…what are doing today?' I say again.

'Nothing really, you're the only person I know.' She says.

'There's an extra curriculum class at Panem High School today and I was wondering if you wanted to go, I haven't signed up yet but we should check it out.' I ask.

'Yeah ok, that sounds fun. What time?' Katniss replies.

'I'll come and pick you up at around 10:00; we could then walk down the beach then up to the school.' I respond.

'Yeah, that sound cool, I'll see you then, then.' Katniss says sound excited.

'Okay bye Kat.'

'See ya' she says putting the phone down.

I put my phone down. I smile to myself and think _'good timing Peeta, good timing!'_

**Katniss' POV**

Oh my gosh, I get to spend another day with Peeta.

**BUT WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?!**

I decide to slip on a forest green spaghetti top and some denim skinny jeans, and slip on a pair of white flats.

I look at my self in the mirror, pulling out my loose braid, and letting the curls softly fall onto my arms. I finally decide I look presentable, and walk out the bathroom, with a massive smile on my face.

I hear the door bell ring. I rush down the stairs but Gran got there before and is already talking to Peeta. I catch Gran mid sentence, '-thanks for the paintings again Peeta, dear!' Gran praises.

'No problem Miss.E, it was an absolute pleasure' Peeta says.

'What was a pleasure?' I say curiously.

Peeta looks up, a smile forming on his lips when he sees me. _Why does my_ _heart stop when I see this?_ I smile back heat rising in my cheeks.

'Oh, hello dear. We were just talking about the paintings Peeta gave me.' Gran says.

'Wait you painted them?' I say shocked.

Peeta looks down and blushes. Not saying anything.

'It's nothing to be embarrassed about, there amazing. They were the first things that caught my eye when I first arrived, the sunsets my favourite.' I say.

'That's my favourite too' he says locking our eyes which makes a shiver run down my spine.'

_Shit, I hate how we do that, but at the same time it's so cute!_

Gran snaps me out of my thoughts tell us that we should probably get going.

I grab my coat, keys and phone and go to kiss Gran on the cheek. I tell her that we should be back by tea. I turn towards Peeta, 'Should we go?' I ask smiling.

Peeta and I set off down to the beach which is on our way to Panem High School.

'Sooo did you really paint those pictures?' I ask

'Yes I did.' Peeta says smiling.

'There amazing. You're amazing.' I say whispering the last part.

'Sorry I missed the last part what did you say?' Peeta asks.

'I just said I could never do anything like that. You're really talented.' I say blushing looking down.

I then notice that the sand is becoming harder, meaning that we are coming closer to the concrete. I guessed Peeta noticed to because he stopped to put his shoes on.

I see a tall building in the distance and ask Peeta if it is the school.

'Is that the school over there?' I say pointing towards the tall building.

'Why yes it most certainly is.' He says really poshly.

**Peeta POV**

I knock lightly on the wooden door to Katniss' house. Miss. E opens the door, a smile breaking out on her face.

'Hello, Miss. E, how are holding up?' I ask politely.

'Great thanks Peeta dear. How is the bakery doing?' She says

'Business is doing great thanks for asking. Did Kat tell you that she is going to be working there from now on?' I say

'She most certainly did, she is very excited to start. She hasn't stopped babbling on about it.' Miss. E says.

'Really, well it is great fun working there.' I reply.

'So, Peeta how is your dad doing?' she asks.

'He's doing fine, thank you for asking.' I respond.

'Well that's great, send him my love.' She's says.

'Okay will do.' I say.

'Oh and thanks again for those paintings,' she says.

'No problem, it was my absolute pleasure.' I say catching sight of something on the stairs.

Katniss. She looks amazing. Her eyes twinkle as they lock onto mine. The grey standing out, especially now. Her mouth in the most beautifulist smile I've ever seen. _Is it weird that I just want to attack it?! _Her spaghetti green forest top really suits her. It really compliments her figure and it really shows off her boobs. Her denim jeans are just sooo amazing its unreal. Also they are really tight around her bum, _which to be honest doesn't bother me one bit at all!_

Miss. E tells us that we should probably get going. So we head off. Kat asks me about the paintings that I painted and tells me how amazing they are. I feel that we are getting closer to the concrete as the sand is beginning to feel harder and harder, so I slip back on my shoes.

'So is that the school she says pointing at the building?' Kat asks.

'Why yes it moat certainly is' I say in my best posh voice.

_Probably shouldn't have done that. I probably made a fool of myself. Bad move._

We walk towards the school building I push the gate open for her.

'Ladies first' I say holding the gate open.

She gives a small giggle and says 'Thank you.'

I follow behind her finally catching up with her. Her smiles on her face growing wider after every step that we climb.

We walk into reception and go to the front desk where a man in a suit is on his computer.

'Hello there, how may I help you both?' the man behind the desk says

'Hi we were just wondering if you have any extra curriculum classes on today?' I ask

The man looks on his computer seeing if there are any extra classes.

'Why by a matter of fact we do.' He says.

'Yay' Kat says excited.

'We have an art class starting in half an hour would you like to attend that class?'

'That would be brilliant, thank you.' I say with a big smile on my face.

'Great I will just need you both to fill out these forms for me. Will you want to do any other classes over the next few weeks?' he says.

'Yes please.' Katniss says.

That automatically makes me want to do extra classes.

'Yes thank you' I say to the man.

'Okay so just fill out these forms for me please.' The man says.

So he gives us both a pen each and we start filling the forms out.

Name: Peeta

Surname: Mellark

Age: 18

And it goes on and on and on.

**Katniss' POV**

I'm so excited I'm at Panem High School. Peeta and I walk up the steps of the entrance, my smile growing wider every step. We then come to a posh reception and come to a front desk with a man behind it.

I don't really bother listening to what he is saying. I'm just too busy thinking about Peeta and what it's going to be like being in the same classes.

I hear a part about an art class in about half an hour and we both say that we would like to do it and a few extra classes for the next couple of weeks.

The man behind the desk makes us fill in a really long form.

Name: Katniss

Surname: Everdeen

Age: 18

It goes on forever. Finally Peeta and I finish filling out the forms and we hand them to the man. He says

'Thank you, the art room is just down the hall 3rd door on you right.'

'Thank you very much.' I say.

'Oh I'm Caesar Flickerman the head teacher here.' He says.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Katniss Everdeen.' I say.

Peeta and I set off down the hallway. I can smell paint. I'm guessing that they have just painted the walls. The walls have been painted a baby blue and they have black carpet. There are silver lockers all along the corridor.

Mine and Peeta's hand brush against each other, we look at each other and Peeta gives me a smile, and looking down heat rises to his cheeks.

We finally get to the room that Principal Flickerman directed us to, and we see a door, that is splashed by colour showing you different types of art.

I intake a large breath, and I guess Peeta does too. I then step forward and take the knob in my hand, turning it and enter the brightly lit room.

Heads turn to see our entrance and who I guess is the teacher walking towards us with his hands out for us to shake.

'Hello I'm Mr. Cinna, but you can call me Cinna, you must me Katniss and you must me Peeta' he says gesturing to himself, then to me, then to Peeta.

We smile and shake his hand, glad that he isn't a strict teacher.

'If you would like to take a seat, I was just about to explain the upcoming art project that I have set.' He says gesturing to the seats scattered around the classroom.

_Wow he does a lot of gesturing!_

It is now that I intake all the amazing art work, that is hung on the walls around us. Peeta points to one of the art pieces on the walls, and says that he painted that.

I smile.

There are a few seats scattered around and Peeta and I decide to go and sit with Peeta's friends, I make my way towards the waving hands that belong to Peeta's friends.

Peeta takes the seat next to an olive skinned boy, with brown hair and blue eyes and a boy with strawberry blonde scruffy hair and sea green eyes. So I decide to take a seat next to a girl, with brownie black curled hair, with brown eyes and a girl with brown wavy hair and sea green eyes just like the other boy.

'Guys, this is Katniss, and Katniss this is Gale, Finnick, Johanna and Annie.' He says pointing out as he goes along.

I take a seat next to Johanna, as Peeta does to Finnick and turn towards the girls.

'I really hope you guys aren't plastic Barbie bitches because, those kinds of people are as fake as fuck.' I say practically begging.

Johanna looks to Annie and they both burst out laughing. Finally Johanna speaks up, 'If you think we're those kind of people your brainless. Actually that's what I'm gonna call you. Brainless.'

**AN: Hope you like this chapter, turns out its longer than the others.**

**Updating soon!**


	5. The First Day on the Job!

**AN: Hi, I hope you liked the last Chapter, and we are sorry it took so long!**

Chapter 5- First Day on the Job!

**Katniss POV**

Johanna and Annie seem nice enough. From what I have seen of them, I'm guessing Annie is the shy, intelligent one. And Johanna well, probably the complete opposite. She's rude, but nice about it, funny, out-going. All in what I thought she would be. By that I mean, because she has a piercing on her eyebrow, about 10 up her ear and well and has a well kept snarl on her face. But as people say opposite's do attract!

'So, you and Lover Boy looked pretty _smug_ over there,' Johanna says pointing to the door. I turn to see if the boy's are listening to what we are saying. They aren't. They are laughing over something Finnick said. I look back trying to hold in a blush, but apparently don't succeed. Johanna catches me though and starts to poke me in the ribs chanting, 'you like him, you like him.'

I poke her back and say, 'I apologize before I tell you that you are wrong!'

We are suddenly interrupted by Cinna's voice, filling the classroom as he asks us to quieten down. 'I have made a final decision on what your project will be about, I have decided you will be paired into three's,' says Cinna, filling the classroom with mutters and whispers.

'And before you start deciding who you want to be with, I'm going to pair you!' we then hear moans and groans go around the room. Cinna goes round the tables, pairing people into three's. I don't know why but I start to get worried, not knowing anyone here. He gets to our table, and pairs Annie, Johanna and I together, I breathe out and look towards Peeta. He gives me a reassuring smile. I smile back. Cinna then gets to Peeta's table that was just after ours!

'Right, well, it looks like I'm going to take a risk here at put you three together!' he says chuckling at his words. It's the next thing that really surprises me, Gale jumps up hands in the air and starts cheering! Finnick runs up to Cinna and picks him up at whirls him around and Peeta bangs his head on the table over and over. 'You won't regret this,' Finnick says to Cinna.

'You really will!' Peeta mutters under his breath. I laugh loudly along with Peeta, receiving weird stares from the students.

After the guys recover themselves, as well as Cinna, he finishes pairing the others into three's.

'OK, so the project is to find an abstract object and for each person in your group to draw it. The item has to relate to all of you in one way. After you have drawn it, you have to draw next to it why it relates to you, 'Cinna explains.

I hear the bell ring. _DINGGG! _

'OK class, the project is due in exactly a month from now, so please try hard to get it done by then, 'Cinna says, then adds 'not looking at anyone in particular here, Finnick.'

Finnick pretends to feel hurt, 'Cinna, I always take homework seriously.' Everyone laughs.

**Peeta POV**

I'm so glad that Katniss is paired with Jo and Ann. This means we can all hang out together! She could finally like me! YAY! _OK, did that sound like really gay?! _

We all walk out of class, Finnick has his arm slung round Ann's shoulder, and Jo and Gale are just being, right on dirty! I decide to walk next to Katniss, shoving my hands in my pockets. As I catch up with her, she turns to me and smiles, 'class went well...for me,' she says laughing, which makes me smile.

'Yeah, it was gre-,' I was about to say sarcastically, but was interrupted by Katniss' books falling to the ground with a crash.

I look up and see the face that is no one's 'cup of tea'. Delly Cartwright. The school bully, along with Madge, her tag along. Delly used to have a crush on me; I really hope that isn't still standing. She had just bashes into Katniss, knocking all her books onto the floor. Knowing her, probably on purpose.

'Watch it, bitch,' she snarls, making Katniss' eyes widen.

'I wasn't the slut, who's running around in high heels,' Katniss reply's, making Delly's eyes widen just like hers. I'm surprised at Katniss, she's angry and fiery. I like this side of her, it's very _sexy!_ The way her eyes narrow to the sight of Delly, they way she leans forward like she will pounce.

'You'd better watch that mouth of yours, or it might just end up being drowned in blood,' Delly threatens. I step in, 'well maybe you should backoff,' I say walking towards Delly.

'Maybe you should let this little girl fight her own battles, Peeta,' she says placing a hand on my chest. I push her off. Katniss steps back in front of me and walks up to Delly, picking her up by the scruff of her neckline.

'Maybe you should stop being the bitch, that no-one likes you being!' Katniss says, and then throws her down so she hits the floor.

'Now pick up my books,' Katniss says pointing to her books.

Delly looks up at Katniss, then towards the books. She finally moves towards the books picking them up, passing them to Katniss and then darting down the hallway as fast as her heels would go, Madge following.

'Whoa Katniss, way to go,' Jo says high-fiving Katniss. Annie just smiles and hugs her. Finnick pokes her in the ribs. Gale picks her up and down. I look at her impressed, she can tell because she blushes and looks down. The others notice and cough awkwardly, getting our attention.

'So guys, do you want to come to the beach with me and Ann?' Finnick asks looking at each of us.

'Yeah sure, I'll come,' Katniss says, which makes me automatically want to go, 'but I have to be back for tea' she adds.

We all nod agreeing to go to the beach for an hour or so.

**At the beach...**

We reach the beach, seeing that the sun has just start to set. I stare at it in awe, but be jolted back to reality when Gale shouts, 'Guys, let's go for a swim.'

'I don't have my swimming costume though,' Annie whines. Jo steps towards her and says, 'well we can always go skinny-dipping?'

'I think you should,' Gale states for obvious reasons.

We all laugh, noting Gale's stupidity.

'How 'bout we play Frisbee?' Katniss asks looking around. I nod, and then hear murmurs of 'cool' and 'yeah' from the others.

'Lucky for you guys, I brought my Frisbee!' I snatch it out my satchel and chuck it to Gale.

We start to all place our stuff on the sand and get into the game.

**Katniss POV**

We've been playing for ages when Peeta throws it a bit too hard to me and it flies into the sea. Everyone gives Peeta looks, including me and tell him to go fetch it. Jo treats him like a dog saying, 'go on Peeta, go get the yummy Frisbee.' We all laugh.

Peeta gives in and sighs, 'fine, I'll go get the Frisbee.'

He takes off his shirt, showing his 6-pack. His muscles make shivers down my spine, and sparks down in my belly. He turns to me before going into the water, trying to read my expression. I lock eyes with him, seeing his eyes have gone dark blue, what does that mean?

He then runs towards the water, getting wolf-whistles from the others, but all I can do is smile and blush. Finnick, who probably see's my smile, walks towards me and whispers, 'someone's got a crush!' I laugh and blush, shaking my head. He laughs and walks away towards Annie. By now Peeta is back on the sand walking towards us. By now my smile is ear to ear. Peeta holds his Frisbee up in the air and the others 'hoot' whilst I just laugh at how mental they are.

He walks towards me; I can't help but look him up and down. He notices, then blushes looking away. Once he's over it, he flexes his arm so his bicep shows obviously, and hands me the Frisbee whispering, 'I guess it's your turn!' and then smiles that smile makes my insides melt.

**Peeta POV**

Yesterday was the best! I found out much more about Katniss. That she has an angry side, her personality is just so great! Then on the beach I saw her checking me out! _Oh yeah, way to go Peeta!_

Today is Katniss' first day at the Bakery. And I am going to let her know fun it is! I have made her an apron that says Katniss on it, and I have told everyone to be nice to her so that she doesn't feel intimidated. She's working the same hours as me, so she will know a friendly face.

I slip out of my sheets, and pick up my phone. I scroll down to Katniss' name and send her a message:

**Hey Kat! Just wanted to tell you that there is nothing to worry about today and that I will be just by your side if you need any help. **

**Peeta. **

I mentally argue with myself, wondering if I should put a kiss or not. In the end I risk it and put one.

**Peeta. X**

I press send.

**Katniss POV**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm telling me it's time to get ready for my first day at the Bakery. A smile instantly spreads across my face and I get up stretching, preparing for today. I switch my phone on, and see that I have a text message from Peeta. My day instantly gets even better.

**Hey Kat! Just wanted to tell you that there is nothing to worry about today and that I will be just by your side if you need any help. **

**Peeta. X**

I smile and start to type back.

**Hey Peet! I'm so thankful that there will be a friendly face there to help me get used to all the stuff. And I know you will be there for me...like yesterday. Thanks again, see you in a few,**

**Kat. X**

I sigh, and hit send knowing that I will see Peeta yet again, and wish that I could tell him how I feel. _How do I feel?! _

I walk into the bathroom and turn the shower on, striping down. I jump in and let the water slide down the sides of my face, down my leg and into the plughole. I sigh, stepping out, feeling cold.

I walk back to my room and slip on a basic white bra, black pants, blue skinny jeans and a white long-sleeved, baggy top. I walk down the stairs after brushing my teeth and hair, letting the waves fall, again, onto my arms.

I run down the stairs, 2 at a time, and run to the kitchen, finding Gran already sitting, reading the newspaper. She hears me walk in, because she lowers the paper so that she can see me.

'Well, don't you look pretty?' Gran exclaims making me blush. 'Dressing to impress may I ask?' she asks. I smile down and shake my head, but she catches my blush.

'Well, if I had to guess I would say it was for that sweet Mellark boy, across the road. Peeta's always been a dear. Sweet, kind, sensitive. And the way he looks at you, it's just priceless,' she says smiling up at me, making me blush harder.

'Gran...' I moan. Embarrassing me is something my Mother only does. 'But it's true dear.' Before I can reply, I turn to see Prim laughing in the doorway.

'So you lied to me, he is your boyfriend,' Prim over-exaggerated.

As I was about to reply the doorbell rings, noting Peeta's presence. I turn to Gran, 'Now you stay here, I will be home at around 6:30pm.' I then turn to Prim, 'And you, shut up!' Prim pretends to be hurt, placing her hand over her heart. But I run past her before she can say anything else.

I run into the hallway, slowing down to a steady walk. I breathe in, pat my hair down and open the door.

A large smile crosses my face as I see him. He looks perfect.

'Hi Kat, you look really nice,' Peeta says, using a husky tone. My knees give way, seeing how he smiles at me.

_Shit! His control over me stinks! But he's just so cute._

I use my strength to stay standing. I smile. 'Thanks, you do too. Very hot!' I say, then straight away regretting it. I look down and blush furiously and I look up to see his eyes are dark blue. I look away.

**Peeta POV**

I lead her down the driveway towards my car. Well, Dad's old car. Finnick crashed mine. I lead her towards it, telling her about the incident where Finnick was checking out some girls and didn't see where he was going. She smiles and stifles a laugh.

I go to open the car door, but it doesn't budge. I try harder, still doesn't open. I look up to see her staring down at me and start laughing. I go red. After I tug it harder than you really should, she then steps in. I shut the door after her, but it doesn't close properly. I push it harder jolting the car, it stays.

'Thanks,' she says holding in a laugh. I scowl at her, getting one in return.

I get in the car myself, and we take a slow drive through the scenic route to the Bakery. I was early to hers anyway.

Finally the car pulls up outside the Bakery. I turn towards Katniss who is already reaching for the handle. I grab her hand.

'No, let me,' I say, she blushes looking down at our hands that are still connected. I let go, 'sorry.'

I get out, opening the door for Katniss, and unlocking the Bakery entering to the sweet smell of cinnamon buns. _Mmmmm!_

'So,' Katniss says, 'what would you like me to start off with?' she says looking towards me. I look around and see that we are running out of chocolate chip cookies from the glass case.

'You could make some more chocolate chip cookies for the case,' I say pointing towards the crumbs that are left. She nods walking round to the back of the Bakery. I follow her.

'Do you actually know how to make cookies,' I ask, smirking as I watch her look around all the cupboards. She looks up glaring at me.

'Of course I do, I just need a...little...reminding.' I laugh and walk over to where she standing.

**Later...**

Katniss shoves the tray of cookies into the oven and puffs out a sigh. I am about to speak up when I hear the '_DINGGG!' _of the bell. I turn to Katniss.

'How about you serve this customer,' I say pointing towards the Bakery front. She nods and walks out putting a smile onto her face. I follow her.

'Errrr...hi...ummmm,' Katniss stutters. I have never seen her like this before. I walk towards and whisper in her ear, 'I know you can do it, I'm right here next to you.'

She smiles. 'How may I help you?'

'Hi, please can I take an ice finger, a loaf of bread- and oh, one of those cookies!' she says squealing as I come in placing down the newly baked cookies.

Katniss laughs. 'White or brown bread?' Katniss ask.

She takes the time to think about it while Katniss bag the ice fingers and cookies.

She speaks up, 'Brown, it's healthier.' Katniss smile and grab a loaf.

Katniss hands it all to her over the glass case, and turns to the cash register. She adds it all up tapping buttons. She turns back to her. 'That will be £12.50,' she says holding out her hand to take the money. She passes Katniss a £20 note. She gives her the change and she leaves.

I turn to Katniss to congratulate her, when I am interrupted by Cato, Thresh and Clove entering the Bakery. There's a squeal. 'Katniss?' Clove asks. I turn to Katniss startled. She smiles at Clove and runs towards he into a hug.

I just stand there confused. They pull away and explain about the airport, I then understand it all. Cato just looks impressed at me for having this chick in here. And Thresh shows no emotion at all. This will be interesting.

**AN: A new chapter will come tomorrow hopefully, hope you liked this one. They seem to be getting longer each time, which is good****. Read and review. **


	6. Getting Intimate!

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter; hopefully you'll enjoy this one more.**

Chapter 6- Getting Intimate

**Katniss' POV**

As soon as the customer leaves I hear the bell that is attached to the door ring.

_DINGGG! _

I hear a squeal, I then look up and see Clove. I run towards her enveloping her with a huge hug. I lean back, looking towards Peeta. He's wearing a shocked and confused face. I look at the others who I guess are Cato and Thresh. Cato wears a smirk and Thresh; well he just looks like he has nothing going on upstairs. Clove then realises as well and we start to explain.

'I met Clove on the way here; I sat next to her on the plane.' I say to Thresh, Cato and Peeta.

The confusion in Peeta's face dies down a little bit.

'I thought she was, like really weird 'cause her eyes were clenched shut and her hands in fists. But she explained that she didn't like flying,' Clove says gesturing towards me.

'We then walked out the plane together, telling each other about what we were doing here, that's when I saw Gran,' I say.

'I hugged her goodbye, hoping that we would see each other soon' Clove says.

'And we did!' We both say together. We all laugh.

'So what are you doing here?' Clove questions.

'She works here' Peeta says smiling.

'Really?' Clove asks.

'Really?' Cato asks, smirking.

'Yeah. It's my first day!' I say.

'Okay...get me a loaf of brown bread with no seeds and with no cinnamon, a dozen white chock chip cookies, and half a dozen ice fingers not too much icing, 3 cheese pasties and a couple cheese buns,' she says letting out a long breath afterwards. I smile knowing that she's joking, but want to impress her, and Peeta.

I run around getting everything that Clove ordered. I start with the loaf of bread. _Okay Katniss soo, she wanted brown with no seeds and no cinnamon. _I grab the loaf, bagging it and placing it on the counter. I grab the tongs scooping up 12 white chock chip cookies placing them in a separate bag. I grab the disinfectant gloves, blowing into them before slipping them on. I grab 6 of the iced finger and place them in yet again another bag. Whilst I finish doing the rest, I take a quick glance up at Peeta. He staring at me in disbelief, this makes me blush.

Once I finish I fall into one of the chairs, breathing out slowly. They are all in shock. I almost forget, 'and oh, that will be £38.36.'

They all laugh, coming out of shock. I grin holding out my hand and then poke her saying, 'How do you like me now?'

**Peeta POV**

Watching Katniss move around that quickly was amazing. She was a natural. Half way through I caught her staring at me, we both looked away blushing. Cato caught this and winked at me, I gave him the death glare.

'Soo Peeta when are you going to ask Katniss out?' Thresh says nudging me.

I automatically go red!

I look at Katniss she is blushing with embarrassment.

'Yeah Peet, when are you?' Cato says laughing.

'What do you mean?' I ask nonchalantly.

'You _know_ what we mean?' Clove says emphasising the 'know'.

'No, I don't know' I say questioningly.

'It's _so_ obvious' Thresh states.

'Guys, nothing's going on' Katniss says, breaking a piece of my heart.

'At the moment...' Cato finishes. She blushes, which makes me too.

'Guy's, leave it.' I say.

'We'd better get going,' Thresh states, standing up.

'Nice meeting you Katniss, see ya later Peet!' Cato says smiling at her.

'You too,' she smiles back.

'Bye, Katniss, Peet,' Thresh says waving.

'Bye Kat,' Clove says hugging her then me.

'Bye guys,' I say. They leave.

I sigh. I turn to Katniss. 'I'm sorry about them, they are...' I start but then don't know how to finish.

She smiles, 'oh, it's no problem!' she says.

I hear a noise from the back room. I turn to Katniss to see her making her way towards the noise, it must be her phone.

**Katniss' POV**

_Does Peeta actually like me then? Or were they just messing around?_

I hear my phone go off, I walk to the back room and it says that I have a text from Johanna

**Hey Bitch, do you wanna meet me and Ann, Finnick and Gale at the beach. If so bring Peeta along to, he won't answer his fucking phone.**

**Jo. Xx **

I smile and laugh at Jo's text.

**Yeah, I'll go ask him! And bitch, please he just chooses not to answer it. :D**

**Kat. Xx**

I lay my phone down, just as I get another text from Jo.

'**Scuse me, why you chatting rubbish 'bout me bitch. Just ask that motherfucker. **

**Jo. Xx**

I feel my jaw drop. 'I guess you just got a text from Jo then?'

I snap my head up and see Peeta smiling. I blush and nod.

'Yeah she asked if we wanted to go to the beach with them. Do you? I ask.

'Yeah, if you do,' Peeta says.

'Ok, I'll just tell her,' I say texting Jo back.

After I have texted Jo, I go grab my coat and purse and untie my apron. I hang it up on the pegs in the back room. Peeta walks up behind me and pegs his apron next to mine. I smile.

We walk outside, he locks the Bakery up and we walk down towards the beach.

**Peeta POV**

I'm excited that I get to spend the rest of the day with Katniss and my friends.

We end up walking down the high street, which is very busy.

We decide to turn off to a quieter road so that we can talk.

'So what was that all about with Clove, Cato and Thresh?' she asks looking up to me. I blush.

'Oh, well, y-you know...' I stutter, not knowing what to say.

Katniss looks puzzled. I try to explain that they like to embarrass me, but it comes out wrong and I don't think she understands.

'Sorry?' she says confused.

'It's just that Cato and Thresh want me to go out with you,' I say awkwardly. I look down at my hands, but catch her blush.

'Oh, I get it...' she says, I think I'm imagining it, but I hear a smile in her voice.

There's an awkward, but comfortable, silence. By the time we've been quiet for about 5 minutes we reach the beach. I look around and see our friends are in the water about a mile out.

I turn to Katniss to see her watching them too. I grab her hand and she freezes. I look at her to see she is blushing. I start to run, she starts to run too. We reach the edge of the water. I let go, but then just want to grab it back. _Shut up Peeta! She likes you as a friend! Hopefully with benefits-PEETA!_

I look to her to see she is staring at me, 'are you ok?'

'Oh, yeah. Just thinking,' I say pointing to my head. _Stupid move!_

'What about?' she asks.

I blush and look down. I rack my brain for an idea! 'Umm...just if I should go for a swim or not,' I say.

'Are you sure?' she asks, coming closer to me.

'Yeah,' I say, trying to sound sure.

'So are you going to go in,' she asks, looking towards the sea.

'Yeah, coming?' I say looking at her and smiling.

'Umm...ok,' she says smiling as well. She starts to take of her top, I freeze. She is now only got on her bikini. I look her up and down. Wow! She catches my eye and blushes; I shut my mouth and take my top off. Now it was her turn for her jaw to drop. I look at her as I throw my top to the floor to see that she is eyeing me, I smile.

'Shall we go?' I ask.

She looks back up into my eyes and nods still eyeing me. I smile to myself. _Way to go Peeta! All that working out, I get what I deserved the most pretty, gorgeous, beautiful-SNAP OUT OF IT! _

I smile and grab her hand. Yet again she smiles and blushes. I run towards the water with her running beside me and as soon as we hit the water I let go and dive into a wave.

**Katniss POV**

_OMG! He is so hot, and was he checking me out?!_ I smile to myself as we run into the water. He lets go and dives into the wave. I just want him to take my hand back again. I glide through the water, it reaches up to my thigh, and walk towards where the others are playing. As I get near the others they turn to me and smile.

'Hey, Kat!' Annie says enthusiastically.

'Hey everyone,' I say waving. They suddenly all start laughing and I see them looking behind me, I start to turn around when I feel a cold rush of water. I work out that I was pushed into the water. I surface coughing rubbing the salt out of my eyes.

I open my eyes turning to see Peeta standing there, laughing hard. I push him into the water but not hard enough he just slips and gets his body wet. He puts his hands up.

'I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it!' he says holding in his laughter.

I turn and walk back to where the others are. Peeta follows me; I can hear the water splashing. 'I'm sorry, don't be mad,' Peeta says from behind.

'I'm not mad,' I say fake smiling.

He perks up. 'Really?' he says smiling.

'No, you idiot!' I say pushing him again.

He drops his smile. 'You can't hate me, you know you love me, come on!' he says then freezing.

I nervously laugh. And smile. The others burst out laughing. I turn to them giving them death glares.

'So...what took you guys so long,' Finnick says winking at Peeta.

I blush and I guess Peeta does too because he looks away.

'They were making out!' Jo sings. I blush even more looking at Peeta to see he does too.

'We were not, even if we were it wouldn't be your fucking business,' I say angry.

I look up and see Peeta smiling. I look at the others.

'Guys, give up and go out already!' Gale says impatiently.

I look and Peeta and see he is confused. He looks up to me too, our eyes locking. The silence is awkward, so I go up to Gale and push him over.

He surfaces, shocked. I laugh. 'And that's for being stupid!' I say smiling. I turn to Peeta and see he is laughing too.

**Half an hour later...**

It is getting quite late and by now and the sun is setting.

'It's getting quite late, I think we should get moving,' I say getting up so my shoulders emerge from the water.

Annie groans. 'No, stay for a late night swim, the party's only just begun,' she whines. I give in sitting back down.

Gale shivers, making the water ripple. 'I'm getting cold, can we just go sit on the beach, Ann?' he says with a begging look on his face.

Everyone looks hopeful, including me. She shrugs and says, 'yeah, guess so.'

We all make our way to the edge of the water towards where our clothes are. There is a big hole in the sand. I don't think Gale noticed because he's walking straight towards it. I was going to say something, but for the awkwardness before, I deserved his embarrassment. He trips into the hole, but sadly was caught by Finnick in bridal-style.

'Aww, young love,' Peeta says standing next to me laughing. I turn to him and smile, he smiles back.

'Haha, you're so funny,' Gale says pushing Finnick off.

We walk ahead still after getting our clothes trying to find a good spot to watch the stars. Jo gets the idea to have a campfire, so she sends the boys to get the wood, and me and Annie to get drag other bits of log to sit on whilst she goes and buys some marshmallows off the corner shop.

Once everything is set, we plan out and decide that Annie and Finnick will share a blanket, Jo and Gale will share blanket and that means me a Peeta get to share a blanket. _Is it normal for me to be over the moon?! _

Jo came back, 'They only had white ones, what bitches!' Jo says. Gale runs ahead of the others and throws his arms in the air, 'yes! My favourite.'

Then Finnick gets back with like 1 piece of wood, then we see Peeta carrying like a ton of firewood, 'yeah, t-thanks guys...' he says and drops the wood in front of the logs. I smile. _He looked so hot carrying all that wood! I wonder if he could carry me like that?! _I remember I'm still staring at him; I look around and see the others are watching me. I cough awkwardly and straighten up. I look away, but not before catching Peeta smiling to himself. _Why?_

'So...how exactly are we going to start the fire?' Annie asks, we all start laughing.

'Well, I went to scouts and we learnt how to start fires,' Gale says holding his belly from laughing.

'So, being a scout is good for something,' Jo says, pretending to think.

Gale kneels down and grabs to pieces of firewood, one in his left and one in his right. He starts to brush them together lightly, shedding of the bits on the outer core. I see what he is doing. When he gets to the inner white core he starts rubbing the firewood even harder. Soon I see sparks, so everyone except Gale steps back. Soon enough a small fire starts at the end of the stick making us all excited. He lays it down, slipping it into the core of the fire pit making the rest of the wood burn into an orange glittering light.

Annie drags the logs closer to the fire and I help her. She the sits on one, Finnick wrapping the blanket around the two of them and then snuggling up close. Jo and Gale do the same. I just turn to Peeta and see that he is staring at me.

'Are you guys going to sit down or what?' Jo speaks up. I sit down on one end of the log not wanting to make it awkward. Peeta then sits down on the other side. Peeta picks up the blanket then hands it to me; I wrap it around my arms. I see him shiver and pull his jacket around him tighter. I turn to him, 'we can share it if you like?' I say. He smiles. _I move closer, my heart beating faster. _I wrap the blanket around him, suddenly feeling warm by his presence. He grabs the end and hangs it over his should. His knee knocks against mine, 'sorry,' he says moving out a bit. I move back to him, going even closer than we were before, he looks up into my eyes and smiles, 'it's warmer when we are closer,' I say placing my head on his shoulder. It feels natural being like this.

**Peeta POV**

_Oh my fucking god, Katniss' head is on my shoulder. I can't mess this up. Should I put my arm around her shoulder, or...? _She snuggles up closer watching the fire. I sure hope that she can't feel my heart beating the speed of a rocket. I slowly, but carefully, put my arm around her, placing my chin softly on her head.

I look up to see the others staring at us. I blush but hope that the darkness covers it. Finnick gives me thumbs up, whilst Annie giggles. I look back down hoping Katniss can't see them doing this.

I take my chin of her head, and take back my arm, reaching for a stick and a marshmallow. I grab on and push the marshmallow on; I turn to Katniss, our faces a few inches apart, I can feel her sweet breathe on my skin.

'Would you like one?' I say hopefully coming across polite. She smile locking my eyes with hers, she doesn't answer, just keeps staring into my eyes.

'Brainless,' Jo shouts, making Katniss jolt a little towards me more. 'Um...yeah sure,' she says her breathe hitting me like a breeze of fresh air.

I pass her one, and grab one myself, snaking my arm back around her. She looks up at me and smiles, and then pokes her marshmallow into the fire. I do the same. I see the others have done this too.

Gale speaks up, 'we should all tell an embarrassing story that's happened to us, that none of us know.' Finnick cheers. Annie gulps. Jo just smiles at Gale, knowing this will be good, and I just can't wait to get started.

'So who should start,' Jo says looking around the circle. She locks eyes with Katniss. 'How about you, Brainless?' she says smiling slightly.

Katniss shrugs and starts to talk, 'Well...'


	7. Campfire Stories!

**AN: So thanks to all you guys who have either, reviewed, read or even liked our story. The next chapter may be longer or shorter; they will be telling each other stories so it is hard to tell. R&R****.**

Chapter 7- Campfire Stories!

**Katniss POV**

I wait for Jo to pick the weakest link, who will tell their story first. I knew it was coming, 'How about you, Brainless?' she says raising her eyebrows. I shrug, knowing I should get it over with.

I know what story I should do. I let out a sigh and start my story. Here it goes.

'You guys have to swear it will stay between us!' I say, staring at Finnick. He puts his hands up, 'hey, I'm offended Katniss.' We all laugh.

I go around, hearing them say I won't. I finally turn to face Peeta, us being so close in all, I look into his eyes. 'I swear I won't tell Kat!' he says, and just for a moment his eyes flicker down to my lips.

I turn away and blush, and start the story.

'Well...I was 13 and it was the summer break. I thought it was going to be the best summer of my life, but I thought wrong. My mother, Prim and I had come to stay here in District 4 with Gran. We had come to this beach,' I say gesturing to Lara Beach. 'It was a really busy day, in the water and on the shore. Prim and I had both rented out body boards for the afternoon, and I was so excited that I just took down the sand. But what you should know is the bikini I had on that day was very large and didn't fit me at all, in the 'you know where' parts.' They all laugh. 'Guys, you said you wouldn't laugh,' they all stop and try to keep straight faces. 'Anyway...I had just got in the water and was jumping on my body board when a huge wave was approaching.' I close my eyes, dreading the memory. 'I tried to dodge it by using the body board as a shield, but the wave was too powerful. I was pushed underwater and when I surfaced I noticed I had lost my body board. That's not all I lost...' I open my eyes, seeing them all leaning towards me, intrigued. I turned to Peeta then straight away regretted it, he was so close, I could feel his breathe hit my face. I locked eyes, and then remembered I was telling a story. I turn back to the campfire, closing my eyes again. 'I had lost my bikini too, I was stark naked in the middle of the ocean!' I say bearing myself for the laughs and embarrassment. Nothing happens. I open my eyes and see that all their jaws had dropped, I stifled a smirk. 'I couldn't do anything but run faster than a rocket to my mother and put on my clothes, but on the way there I tripped, landing face first so that you could see my bum.' They all laughed, I could feel Peeta's chest vibrating. I turned to him and see he had held his belly with the other hand, trying not to laugh too hard. I scowl at them all. 'I wish I was on the beach that day!' I hear Finnick say between laughter. Annie slaps him, hard. 'Finnick,' she whispers harshly. I blush and feel Peeta squeeze me, reassuringly. I smile up at him.

'OK, who's next?' I say.

'Gale!' we all say staring at him. He looks up in disbelief. He sighs.

'Fine. Well...I was 7, and you guys know there used to be that ride on the pier, the Mountain Dropper?' everyone nods. 'Well, I was in the queue for that, and I had been waiting for what seemed like 3 hours, but it was actually 45 minutes. Anyway...I was queuing up for that, and I had just finished drinking a litre of slushie, when I need the toilet.' I laugh knowing where this is going. 'We got closer and closer to the tunnel that leads to the entrance of the Mountain Dropper, when I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I wet my pants. It went everywhere, and made a puddle on the floor. And the worst part was...' Jo buts in, 'there's a worst part,' she says holding back a laugh. He glares at her. 'The worst part was that my fist crush was standing right behind me,' he says honestly looking upset and embarrassed. Then he suddenly goes back to normal Gale, 'bit if that never happened, I would never have fallen in love with this chick,' he says pointing to Jo.

We all smile, and Finnick makes throw up noises.

'OK, now it's Jo,' I say turning to her. We all smile knowing that we could finally get some dirt on her. She closes her yes, thinking. Then opens them, smiling.

'OK. Well...when I was in middle school, sixth grade to be precise, I had just had my lunch and my mum had packed prawn and cucumber sandwich, my favourite.' She says rubbing her belly. 'I was about to go back to my home room when my belly started to make noises, and I run to the toilet, locking the door behind me, with my friend following me through to the toilet, she had said are you ok and I was like yeah the prawn just didn't agree with me and she had said that she will wait for me in home room and then she left, I then,' she started turning red. 'I then did a really loud fart and it stunk up the bathroom, and I then did an explosion that splattered everywhere on the seat. I then let a few more rip, and then did one last explosion which stained the wall and I was done,' she said clenching her eyes shut. 'Then I walked out of the stall, seeing that popular girl holding her nose and looking horrified, I walked up to her and told her not to go in there for a while and walked out.' She breathed out, a put her head in her hands. Gale pulled her into a hug, 'I have never been so proud,' he said kissing her full on.

'Get a room,' Peeta shouts.

They stop, and we all look to Finnick, 'Your turn, sex god,' Jo says excitedly.

'OK, easy. Well...I was 16 and I was at my great aunts funeral. I was just watching the coffin go by and then we all sat back down on the pews. I watched people lay flowers on the coffin as they walked past, and then I saw the vicar, he was pulling down his dress. I then imagined myself in one of them and started laughing. I completely forgot that I was at a funeral, and stopped as people gave me glares. I stood up and apologized getting even more glares for interrupting the service. I then sat down sitting on someone's hand, I stood up again making people start shouting at me, so I left and then this angry old man followed me shouting and cursing that I had ruined the service. He then threw his walking stick at me and before thinking I threw it back at him, and then saw what I did and ran away.'

We all burst out laughing. I held on to Peeta for support, we all turned to Annie.

'OK. Well...I was at middle school prom, and I had the perfect dress, but I didn't have the perfect date, in fact I didn't even have a date. Anyway...I had a crush on my best friend's twin brother, but they didn't look alike. I was the last to get out of the taxi because my best friend and brother had come with me because neither of them had a date either. Anyway, I was the last to get out and because my dress had a trail it got stuck in the closed door and the driver took off with my dress caught on it. The dress was ripped off my skin and the bra I was wearing was attached to the dress so I was only left in my underwear. I ran home which wasn't far, and pulled on clothes and ended up missing prom and crying on the couch.' She breathed out tears forming in her eyes.

Finnick wrapped his arms around Annie, whispering soothing comments. Jo holds back the laugh that we know will come soon. She holds it in and pushes it down. 'Your turn, Lover Boy!' He turns red at the nickname and his eyes flit to mine.

'Well...I was 6 years old my Dad and I were walking down the street with the groceries, and I saw an old woman and she had huge, ginourmous 'you know',' he gestures to where our upper parts are, I burst out laughing. Peeta nudges me, and I put my hand over my mouth holding in the laughter. 'Anyway...being six I thought she had just stuck some ball up her shirt, and I wanted one. So I ran up to her and asked if I could have one of her ball and she said what ball and I grabbed one of them and pulled them. She screamed and pushed my hand away telling me what you should not tell a six year old and then that old woman was my teacher in 8th grade.' I fall of the log, laughing to hard. _He touched a woman's boobs. Why am I thinking about him doing it to-KATNISS, GROSS!_

He helps me up and buries his face in his hands. I nudge him, making him look up. I give him a smile, he returns it chuckling himself. We lock eyes, and then Gale's voice snaps us back.

'So now let's vote for the best story.' I laugh. I smile evilly.

'Brainless, you vote first,' Jo says. I think.

'Jo.' She glares at me; I just smile back sweetly and laugh.

'Peeta,' Gale says pointing towards Peeta, I turn to see him death glaring Gale.

'Jo,' Finnick says. I laugh.

'Peeta,' Jo says smiling, think she is in the clear.

'Jo,' Annie says laughing.

'Jo,' Peeta says smiling, thanking god it wasn't him.

She moans and throws her face in her hands. We all laugh.

**Peeta POV**

All the stories were so funny. When Katniss told hers I could see pain in her eyes, like there was something she wasn't telling us. I let it go. When I was telling mine I could feel her eyes on me. I felt like a blush would come clear, but was good to hold it in.

'Hey guys, it's getting quite late,' Annie says. 'I should be getting home.' We all agree to go home. But the others say that Katniss and I should clear up the fire because we live closest. Yeah, cause that's the reason.

Everyone leaves, leaving Katniss and I alone, together. _Don't get any ideas, Peeta! _ Katniss and I decide to clear up to the fire and the logs. We put the fire out with the seawater, and we leave the logs to get dragged out to sea.

I look over to Katniss to see her staring at a star. I look up and see that it's the brightest star. I look back down to see her staring at me. I lock her eyes. 'So, do you want me to walk you home?' I say to Katniss.

She nods, 'Yeah please.'

We walk along the shore, shoes in hand, water filling in the spaces between my toes. We look up to see the school lights on; we walk up the steps closest to us. We find ourselves on the main road by the school.

'So have you always lived here?' Katniss asks me, looking up at me.

I look down dreading the memoires. I feel her eyes on me. I feel a tear slip down my cheek. I whip it away quickly. I feel Katniss' hand slip into mine. I look up. 'You don't have to tell me if you don't want too,' she whispers. I grip onto her hand. I breathe in.

'When I was 3, I used to live in District 12 with my brothers, my father...and my mother. I told you a lie when I told you she died. She was...put in jail.' Katniss gasps. 'Why? If you don't mind my asking.' I shake my head. 'She used to hit me and my brothers when my Dad wasn't home, and then used to hide the bruises with her compact powder. He didn't suspect a thing, until Graham told him and got the ultimate beating from my Mother. Rye filmed it and went to show the police. Mum got put in jail for the rest of her life for act of child abuse and attempt of murder. We moved when I was 4 to here, so I can clear my head.' I breathe out, knowing it was good to finally tell someone that isn't Finnick.

'I'm so sorry,' Katniss says pulling me into a hug. She lays her head on my chest, my chin on her head. She pulls away and slumps off.

'What's wrong?' I ask her. She looks up tears falling from her eyes now. I use my finger to make her look into my eyes.

'You're not the only one without a parent,' she says.

'What do you mean?' I ask. She sighs.

'You know you made up a lie and said your Mum died, well my Dad actually did,' and she starts to walk off but I gently grab her wrist and pull her into a hug. She doesn't pull away.

'I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking Kat,' I say.

She leans back, 'You didn't know.'

'But I still didn't have the right...' she interrupted me by placing my hand on his cheek. 'You didn't know.'

I nod. We carry on walking, till we get to our houses. 'I'll see you tomorrow?' she asks. I nod. She gives me a hug. 'Bye,' she says and waves. She walks through the door. I sigh and go through mine thinking what a mistake I made.

_What if she hates me, what if she doesn't like me anymore. Did she even like me? And if so, in what way?_

**AN: Thanks for reading this story; next one should be coming quite soon. Our school starts tomorrow, so the stories won't come on as often as they have been. Thanks for understanding, keep reading and reviewing. Also give us some tips if you think we could improve. The next chapter is about how they have a flour fight and what happens when they get too close? Read the next chapter to find out! R&R ****. **


	8. The Flour Fight!

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, we are trying our hardest to write as fast as we can. We are back at school so next one should come quite soon…**

Chapter 8- The Flour Fight!

**Katniss POV**

I have never opened up to anyone about my dad like that before and I'm glad that it was to Peeta. But I was still surprised when Peeta told me that his Mother had hit him and his brothers at that age. Peeta being 3, Rye being 5 and Graham being 8.

Growing up with a mother like that must have been hard. Someone to get your clothes, hug you when you're scared, tell you everything will be OK. I guess he must think that about me but with my Father. But the thing is I took care of all of us until Gran had us every summer, took us under wing. I just hope that Peeta's father was strong.

I just wish I could fall asleep and forget about this all till the morning. But it's not that easy!

**Peeta POV**

I felt bad making up a lie that one of my parents died, and then Katniss' Dad has actually died. I was speechless when she told me. I know she hates me. And if she doesn't, then she should. I decide that I should text her, even though it's quite late. You never know she still could be awake. Hating me.

**Hey Kat,**

**I'm sooo sorry about before. Honestly I didn't mean it. **

**I hope we can still be friends.**

**Love Peeta.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

I sigh and switch my phone off, put it on the bedside table, turn the lamp off and got to sleep.

**Katniss POV**

Just as I have had enough of tossing and turning in bed my phone goes off.

*_I just can't get you off my mind, becauusssseeee your love your love your love is my druggg*_

I groan and roll over, slide the bar which causes the ringtone to stop. I look at my phone for a while letting my eyes adjust to the light. I see I have a new message from Peeta. I smile.

**New message from Peeta **

**Hey Kat,**

**I'm sooo sorry about before. Honestly I didn't mean it. **

**I hope we can still be friends.**

**Love Peeta.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

My heart breaks when I think that he thinks that he hurt me. I smile though at the amount of kisses that he put. My heart then melts at his name. _Is that normal?!_

I start to text back:

**Hey Peet, **

**Shut up, you did not hurt me. You didn't know, and of course we can be friends, you're one of the nicest people I know. **

**Love Kat ;) **

**Xxxxxxxx**

I sigh and hug my phone wishing it was really Peeta. Then place it down, roll over then dream about Peeta.

**The next day…**

I wake up, and groan. I was up all night rolling over and then I was just woken up by the light streaming into my window. I then remember the text from Peeta. I get up out of the sheets, and walk to the bathroom. I strip off my pyjamas and hop into the shower. I draw a smiley face in the steam on the window.

I then get out after washing my hair. I run to my bedroom when my phone rings.

*_You may believe that its safe were it's warm, but I see what lies in the eye of the storm, let the waaaallllllsss tear down, let them floors all drowwnnnnnn, to be looossssttttt-*_

'Hello?' I ask into the phone.

'Hey Kat!' he says on the other side of the phone. I smile

'Hey Peeta,' I says, my heart melts.

'I was just wondering would it be possible for you to come in earlier today because Rye is sick. You'd get paid overtime.' He asks.

I smile. 'Yeah sure, I can come now?' I say.

'Yeah, that would be really helpful, thanks Kat. I'm already at the bakery so I'm afraid I can't walk you today.' He says, my smile being really big when he says this.

'That's okay don't worry I can walk by myself.' I say my smile dropping.

'Okay Kat sorry again see you in a few.' He says hanging up the phone.

I put the phone down, still happy that I will see him today. I put on my clothes, dab on some powder and pull my hair out of the ponytail it was in. I watch the curls unfold from each other then take their usual places on my elbows. I smile. I jog down the stairs shout to Gran that I'm going to work and she comes to the door and gives me a kiss.

'Tell Prim I will see her later,' I say to Gran. She nods.

I run down the drive and into the trees. I slow to a walk to take in the scenery. I watch the birds fly in and out of the trees and leaves. I whistle whilst I walk and hear them repeat it. They must be Mocking jays. I walk out of the trees and see the Bakery. I walk towards it and enter the door. I see that Thresh is behind the counter.

He looks up and smiles. 'Hey there, Katniss.' He says waving slightly.

'Hey Thresh,' I say walking towards the counter.

'Peeta ask you to come?' he asks, raising his eyebrows.

I nod blushing. _Why did I blush?_

He chuckles. 'I'm just going to hang up my jacket. Wait a sec.' I say.

He looks down the where I guess is the newspaper or his phone. I walk to the back room and hang up my jacket and grab my phone and wallet. I turn around and grab my apron tying it around my waist. I walk out to the cashier.

'It's the end of my shift now, I'm going to go tell Peeta I'm leaving then go. Can you take over?' he asks. I nod and smile. He says thanks and I hear him walk to the back room and hear him shout to Peeta. I also hear Peeta shout back which makes me smile.

Thresh walks out of the Bakery door. I hear someone's footsteps and Cato appears in the back room door.

'Hey Katniss, I was just leaving to meet Clove at Juice Net Café, will you tell Peeta for me?' Cato asks.

I nod. 'Have a nice time,' I say.

He smiles and waves as he leaves.

'CATOOO, could you give me a hand?' I hear Peeta shout.

'It's just me, Cato went to see Clove' I shout back.

'Oh shit, that bitch, this is what I mean about relationships!' He swears.

'It's okay I'll give you a hand.' I say

I walk to the back and see that he is juggling 5 plates on both arms, so I run towards him and take 2. He thanks me and we place them down on the counter.

I turn to him, he smiles and I say 'hey' he laughs.

'Hi,' he says smiling the smile that makes my heart do back flips.

'Do you want to help me make a chocolate cake, seeing as the bakery is pretty empty?' Peeta asks me.

'Yeah sure that would be fun, chocolates my favourite ,' I say rubbing my stomach in a jokey way.

Peeta laughs.

'Okay,' he says.

We start to get the ingredients out, our hands touching once or twice. He looks up to me and smiles, I look away and blush. We continue to make the cake. Half way through when we were measuring the flour, Peeta accidently got some flour in my hair.

'Oh Katniss, I'm so sorry,' he gasps.

I look at him and throw some of the flour into his hair. He gasps and looks up at me, he then evilly smiles at me. He throw some at me, hitting my chest, I laugh and throw some back. He picks me up and spins me round his hands covered in flour, he drops me and I slip pushing him down and me falling on top of him. _Well this isn't awkward at all!_

I look at him and see how close we are, he looks back. I blush and look away. He lifts his hand to my chin and makes me face him. Our eyes lock, and before we know it we are leaning in, I close my eyes and guess he does too. Our lips were about to touch when I hear a cough. I jump back and look up to see Cato standing in the doorway.

He smirks and crosses his arms. 'I was just getting my phone,' Cato says laughing. He grabs his phone then points to Peeta and I. 'You guys carry on what you were doing,' he says laughing. He's about to leave when I call 'say hi to Clove for me!' he comes back nods and smiles, then turns and leaves. I look over to Peeta and see him turn to me. He opens his mouth to talk when I hear the bell ring.

_DINGGG!_

'I'd better get that,' I say pointing towards the door and running out the room. I sigh and see Annie and Jo.

'Hey guys,' I say thanking God that they chose the best time.

'Hey, what's up with your face?' Annie asks. I'm confused I put my hand to my face and feel that I am hot; I'm so embarrassed about what happened with Peeta.

'Oh, it's really hot back there.' I say pointing to the back of the shop. I see that I am still covered in flour, so I wipe myself down, patting the apron to watch flour clouds float in the air.

I am interrupted by Jo's words.

'KATNISS!' she shouts, I guess she has been saying my name over and over because she has an annoyed look on her face. I smile and apologize.

'Welcome back to Earth, how was your trip?' she asks sarcastically, using a fake smile.

'Ha-ha,' I fake laugh. 'But seriously, what?' I ask unsure why she was shouting my name.

'I asked where Peeta was,' she says. At the talk of his name I blush and look down, I start thinking of him and how we almost kissed. _Stupid Cato! I bet Peeta's lips feel really soft, and his hands cupping my face makes my heart melt at the thought and-KATNISS!_

'KATNISS!' Annie and Jo are both shouting now. I look up and apologize again.

'What happened between you two?' Annie asks. I look down and shake my head.

'Nothing, why?' I say not looking at them. I see them smile at each other and walk towards me.

'What are you not telling us?' Annie says coming closer.

I turn to run but they grab me. _Damn it! I knew I should pay attention in Gym. _

'Bitch please, I'm acing sport. You could be the other side of District 4 and I'd still catch you!' Jo says smirking at my weakness of running.

I poke her in the ribs causing her to let go. She squeals and I run towards the back room, them following me. I run towards Peeta and grab him and use him as a shield. He is startled but puts his hands out. They crash into his hands and fall to the ground. I laugh along with Peeta, but he sounds oddly nervous. _Why?!_

'What are you guys doing?' he says between laughing.

I point to them trying to make words but can't. We help them up. A whining Annie and a scowling Jo. I stop laughing so I don't get hurt!

'Well, Kit Kat here was in her own little world, and when we mentioned you she snapped out of it blushing and didn't look at us. So we then chased her around and we are now here.' Jo finishes. I look down and blush not looking at Peeta.

'Sooo….did you want to buy something or…' I say sarcastically.

I wink at them, and they know that I will tell them later.

'Yeah bitch, we came for a loaf of bread.' Jo says

'What type of bread?' I ask them

'Plain white loaf please,' Annie says.

'With seeds or without.' Knowing them, this will get them annoyed.

'I said PLAIN, that means just plain!' Annie says getting worked up.

'Okay, okay chillax,' I reply laughing.

Peeta laughs and gives me a hand. He hands me the loaf and I bag it up. As he passes me the loaf our hands touch and I look up to see him blushing, I take it and smile. A loose bit of hair falls into my face and before I can brush it away, Peeta tucks it placing his hands on my ear then letting it slide down until it slips off. I smile and we lock eyes.

'WHERE'S OUR LOAF?' Annie shouts, for a shy one she sure can shout. I give Peeta a slight smile and walk with the bag in one hand and my other tracing my cheek.

_HE TOUCHED MY CHEEK! OMG HE ACTUALLY TOUCHED ME CHEEK!_

'That will be £2.90, in cash please,' I say smiling. Annie gets out her purse and I swat it away. 'You don't have to pay I was joking, friends discount!' I say laughing.

They laugh and Jo takes the bag. 'So come round tonight and we will talk,' Jo whispers into my ear. Annie nods and waves goodbye. 'Bye,' Jo says and leaves. I wave them off.

My shift is now over, so I go to hang my apron up and tell Peeta I'm going. I walk to the backroom and see Peeta taking out the bread from the oven. He sees me and smiles.

'Thanks for helping me make the cake, by the way,' I turn and blush then turn back. 'My pleasure.'

'My shifts over, so I was going to go…' I say pointing to the door. His smile drops and he walks towards me.

'Look, about before…I…could you meet me at the beach tonight, say 6?' he says longing shown in his eyes.

'Um…sure, 6 it is,' I say smiling slightly.

_I wonder what it's about. Oh no am I going to get fired? Have I done something wrong? _

He smiles and waves as I leave then turn back to the bread.

**Peeta POV**

I watch her leave and wish that Cato had not interrupted us. _What would have happened if he hadn't interrupted? Would we have kissed? Would I be able to have told her how I feel? How do I feel? I think I feel something. If so…does she feel the same way?_

'Peet!' someone shouts. I look up and see Thresh standing in the doorway waving his hand up and down. I apologize, and walk towards him.

'Katniss did the same thing as I saw her leaving!' I look up seeing he's serious.

'What is with you people?' he asks. I shrug.

'Just thinking,' I say.

'About…?' Thresh asks.

'Oh, you know…just a bet that I had in with Finnick,' I say and Thresh nods his head. _Haven't I used that already?!_

'I'm going to get to work at the cashier,' he says and walks out of the back room.

_He said Katniss was in her own word too! Was she thinking about the kiss too? What if she was? What if she wanted to kiss me too? She did lean in! Oh my gosh, she might like me too! What am I going to say tonight! All I know is that if I want to get somewhere with Katniss I will have to make move. _

_Tonight!_


	9. The Pub!

**AN: Sorry for the delay, school and homework, we got so caught up! We have also been worrying about our jabs that we are having at the end of this month, who, as well as us, hates jabs? Here's the chapter. **

Chapter 9- The Pub!

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta wants to meet me tonight. At the beach. Alone!

I literally squealed when I came off the phone. I jumped up and down till Prim knocked on the door and walked in.

'And you are so happy because...?' she asks eyeing me. I laugh and jump down off the bed.

'Well...there's this guy, Peeta, and he wants me to meet him at the beach tonight!' I say looking innocently at Prim. She beams!

'Peeta, as in Peeta Mellark?' she says running towards me. I nod, confused.

'He is the sweetest, most sensitive person here! Before you came I went to the Bakery and he gave me 3 loaves of bread for free because he thought I was cute!' she explains. I laugh, knowing that is just like Peeta.

'So, is he your boyfriend or...? She asks suspiciously. I look away and shake my head letting the blush flow through my cheeks.

'Why not?' she asks seeming a little bit angry. 'You seem perfect for each other!'

I nod. 'That's the thing; I don't know how to tell him I like him!' I tell Prim. I slap my hand over my mouth. _OMG! I just said I like Peeta out loud. To Prim. A-W-K-W-A-R-D!_

Prim grins. 'What time are you meeting him?' she asks looking at her watch. I quickly think back to our conversation.

'Um...6,' I say. Prim gasps.

'SHIT!' Prim shouts then covers her mouth.

'PRIM!' I shout too, she's 13, she can't curse.

'I'm so sorry Kat! Don't tell Gran!' she says tears forming.

'Where did you learn that word?' I shout. She hesitates. 'There's this girl at school and she has a sister, Delby-Delly, anyway...she came into our class and said that if we hurt her sister then she will hurt us!' Prim says.

I gasp. Delly! 'That bitch,' I whisper under my breath.

'Anyway...why did you say shit?' I ask. She shakes her head as if rewinding back to before.

'Um...Katniss, you do know you have only got 5 minutes until your date with Peeta!' Prim says hesitantly.

'Prim, it's not a date!' I state.

'Whatever you say, Kat!' I blush and walk towards the bathroom, then turn to watch her Prim leave.

**Peeta POV**

I walk to the beach, wondering if I am too overdressed. I wear my blue chino shorts that go to my knee, seeing that the weather is pretty hot, my Hollister muscle shirt, and some white vans. I'm wearing my favourite cologne. I breathe in knowing that I could have the chance to be something with Katniss. I smile and walk out onto the beach towards the water.

I sit on the flattest rock and lye back, looking up to the sky, seeing the sun set. I look at it, loving the way the colours clash. The stars twinkle and sparkle in my eyes, making the sky bright a light, but also dark, blue.

I hear a cough. I sit up and see Katniss. She is wearing the most beautiful top I have ever seen. It's my favourite colour, sunset orange, and has little twinkles of red and yellow. I smile as I see her white skinny jeans cling to her legs making her seem taller, but still smaller than me. I look up to see her looking at me; I blush and she walks towards me.

'Hey, you look really nice,' I say to her, making her blush and look down. _Nice! Peeta, really! You can do better than that._

'Seeing you now makes me look like a mess!' I say making her look into my eyes.

'No, you look great,' she says now making me blush.

We sit down on the rock that I had sat down on when I was looking at the stars. I look at the waves as they crash against the shore then get dragged back out to the sea again. It's like a never ending cycle.

'So, I heard that one day you gave my sister 3 free loaves of bread, is that true?' Katniss says snapping me out of my daydream. I turn to see her watching me intently. I'm confused. Then remember 1 day when a cute little girl came in and asked for 3 loaves of bread. I gave them to her then didn't let her pay, a way to say welcome to District 4.

I smile and nod. 'That's your sister?' I ask.

She nods laughing. 'Why did you give her those loaves?' she asks me.

'Because she was going to buy 3, but didn't bring enough money. I thought she was so cute as well. It was just a way of saying welcome to the district,' I say shrugging my shoulders.

She crosses her arms. 'You never gave me free cakes,' she says then laughs. I laugh with her and notice how close we are.

We both stop laughing and my eyes mix with her beautiful grey ones, making her blush. I smile.

'So, why did you want me to come tonight?' she asks me, the blush still standing on her face.

I stay still, thinking. I don't understand myself. _Do I like her that way? Definitely! Does she like me in that way? Who knows...? Well, it's worth taking the risk. _

'Because...' I say leaning into her. Her eyes flicker down to my lips then back up to my eyes. I see something spark in her eyes but I can't make out what it is. She then starts to lean in, making my heart back flip, over and over. I close my eyes...

**Katniss' POV**

'Because...' He says looking at my eyes; it feels like he has locked them together and that I can't look anywhere else.

He starts to lean towards me, my eyes flicker down to his lips, which breaks his trance. I look back up and see he is closer. _OMFG! He is going to kiss me, what shall I do? Do I lean in? Do I stay here? Oh, heck!_

I lean in, my heart drumming inside my chest. I close my eyes...

I feel his breath hit my face, but then I am blinded by a bright, white light. I lean back covering my face with my hands. I look up at Peeta and see he did the same thing. I look at him and he looks at me. I see the light is coming from above!

_Oh shit! Am I going to heaven? Don't let me die! I have so much to live for!_

I look up still covering my eyes and see a helicopter has its lights shined over us. I look back to Peeta and see him looking up too. A voice is heard from the helicopter, 'Excuse me? But have you seen a man in a black jumpsuit at all?' I look to Peeta and see he is confused, we shake our heads.

'I'm sorry, but I will have to ask you to leave these premises,' the helicopter says to us. I look to Peeta and see him nod, he grabs my hand and we walk towards the exit steps of the beach.

'What was that about?' I ask as we walk. He looks to me; I see sadness in his eyes. _We were about to kiss. WTF! Why did that stupid helicopter have to come then!_

Peeta shrugs. Just then I hear his phone go off.

_*what a shame that you came here with someoneeeeee, instead of here in my armmssss*_

**Hey Peet! **

**Do you and Kat want to come meet us at the pub on the corner? **

**Finnick. **

I read over his shoulder. He turns to me.

'Do you want to?' he asks. I nod. He taps a few keys then places the phone in his pocket.

'Let's go!' he says.

**Peeta's POV**

By the time we get to the pub it is filled. I grab Katniss' hand and help her through the crowd towards the counter where I can see the others.

Annie see's us and waves over the crowd, 'OVER HERE!' I nod and walk towards her and her waving arms. We get there and I notice I'm still holding Katniss' hand so I let go.

'Sorry,' I say. She smiles and blushes.

I get me and Katniss some drinks and sit down at the table where the others are at. We figure out why it is so busy here tonight. It's karaoke night tonight. The people singing at the moment would be able to break glasses.

'BOOOO! OFF, OFF, OFF!' Jo shouts to the people singing. We all laugh as the finish, putting up their middle finger to Jo. She returns it happily.

'Now, who would like to volunteer next?' the DJ asks.

Gale and Finnick jump up and shout, 'US, US!' everyone looks our way, snickering and laughing. I look down, embarrassed.

They drag me on the stage and shout for the DJ to hit our tunes.

The song _**live while we're young **_plays.

Finnick starts.

_**Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya**_

_**Come on and let me sneak you out**_

Gale joins in.

_**And have a celebration, a celebration**_

_**The music up, the windows down**_

They stop and I start by myself.

_**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do**_

_**Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too (know it too)**_

_**Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do**_

_**Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight**_

We all sing. The crowd go wild; I guess we're OK then. I look and see Katniss whispering to Annie, clapping and dancing. I smile.

_**Let's go crazy, crazy, and crazy 'till we see the sun**_

_**I know we only met but let's pretend its love**_

_**And never, never, never stop for anyone**_

_**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (and live while we're young)**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Tonight let's get some**_

Me and Gale stop letting Finnick continue.

_**And live while we're young**_

_**Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never**_

_**Don't over think, just let it go**_

Gale joins in.

_**And if we get together, yeah get together**_

_**Don't let the pictures leave your phone (oh oh)**_

They stop and let me take over.

_**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do**_

_**Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight**_

We all sing.

_**Let's go crazy, crazy, and crazy 'till we see the sun**_

_**I know we only met but let's pretend its love**_

_**And never, never, never stop for anyone**_

_**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (wanna live while we're young)**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Tonight let's get some**_

We let Gale end.

_**And live while we're young**_

Finnick joins in.

_**And girl, you and I**_

_**We're about to make some memories tonight**_

They let me finish by myself.

_**I wanna live while we're young**_

_**We wanna live while we're young**_

We all sing.

_**Let's go crazy, crazy, and crazy 'til we see the sun**_

_**I know we only met but let's pretend its love**_

_**And never, never, never stop for anyone**_

_**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**_

_**Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun**_

_**I know we only met but let's pretend its love**_

_**And never, never, never stop for anyone**_

_**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**_

_**Wanna live, wanna live, and wanna live while we're young**_

_**(C'mon, young) wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)**_

_**Wanna live, wanna live, and wanna live while we're young**_

_**Tonight let's get some**_

They leave me to finish.

_**And live while we're young.**_

The crowd erupts into cheers. I see Katniss, Annie and Jo laughing and clapping making their way back to the seats. I smile as I see Katniss smile at me.

We walk back to the table getting loads of high fives and fist pounds.

'You guys were awesome,' Katniss says laughing. I smile.

'Right, your turn now,' Jo says turning to Katniss. Katniss turns red.

'But...I...no, I can't' she says stuttering. Jo laughs.

'Prim told me to get you up on stage,' Jo says. Katniss gapes. 'That girl,' Katniss says getting up.

Jo follows her and talks to the DJ about her song. I can't wait to hear Katniss' song.

'Looks like we got ourselves another taker,' the DJ states looking up to Katniss, she gives us a nervous smile. I give her thumbs up.

Jo makes her way back to the table and says, 'I chose her a song that fits her perfectly.'

The music starts and I straight away know what song it is, it's _**A Thousand Years**_.

She opens her mouth and starts to sing.

_**Heartbeats fast **_

_**Colours and promises **_

_**How to be brave **_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? **_

_**But watching you stand alone **_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow **_

_**One step closer **_

She is amazing, I'm gaping.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you **_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you **_

_**For a thousand years **_

_**I love you for a thousand more **_

We all start clapping loudly, making her blush.

_**Time stands still **_

_**Beauty in all she is **_

_**I will be brave **_

_**I will not let anything take away **_

_**What's standing in front of me? **_

_**Every breath **_

_**Every hour has come to this **_

_**One step closer **_

'GO KATNISS!' We all shout.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you **_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you **_

_**For a thousand years **_

_**I love you for a thousand more **_

_**And all along I believed I would find you **_

_**Time has brought your heart to me **_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years **_

_**I love you for a thousand more **_

The music quietens and she looks to me and smiles.

_**One step closer **_

_**One step closer **_

Her eyes flicker to mine then back to the lights at the other side of the room.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you **_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you **_

_**For a thousand years **_

_**I love you for a thousand more **_

_**And all along I believed I would find you **_

_**Time has brought your heart to me **_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years **_

_**I love you for a thousand more**_

She ends the song and we literally go bonkers! She starts to walk closer to us and as she does I feel my heart beat faster.

_Why did Jo pick that song?!_

'Jo, why that song?' I ask curiously.

She wiggles her eyebrows at me. 'Because the words in that song are the words that she can't say to the person she wants to say them too,' everyone turns to me and smiles. Katniss has just got back to our table. We all congratulate her and all then sit down and have more drinks. Katniss looks at me a few times.

_Did she sing that song to me? Does she really feel how I feel about her, if so next time we are together there will be no distractions or interruptions. I have to do this._

_And I have to do it soon!_


	10. Drunken Nights!

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter; this one should be quite long. As said before they won't come as often because of school &homework R&R x**

Chapter 10- Drunken Nights

**Katniss' POV**

As I finish singing I take a deep breath, and put the microphone back on the stand. The crowd start to erupt in fits.

I see Gale whooping with Jo on his shoulders screaming her head off. Finnick jumping up and down with Annie laughing wildly. Then the next part makes my heart beat out of my chest. Peeta, standing on a chair whistling and smiling. He sees me watching him and he gives me thumbs up. I smile back.

I walk back down the stage steps, I see them all talking quietly to Peeta. But what about?! I approach the table that they are all sitting around. They all turn to face me and smile widely. As I get to the table they all start shouting positive comments.

'Awesome dud,' Gale shouts over the noise. 'Who knew?' Annie says. 'Rock on!' Finnick shouts giving me the punk rock gesture. 'Bitch, where did that shit come from?' she states. I chuckle then turn to see Peeta sitting there. He smiles.

'You were great, you're voice is beautiful!' he says making me blush. I look down.

We all sit back down, and the others start talking about the Art Project and when we are going to start it. But Peeta and I just sit there. I glance his way every so often and see every time that he has wrinkles on his forehead from concentration and his eyes narrowed in thought.

One time when I am glancing at him, he catches me and looks into my grey eyes.

'Are you OK?' he asks concern filling his eyes. I am about to reply when I see Delly walk in the pub door and scan the room like she is looking for someone. My eyes narrow. Peeta's eyes follow mine and he sees Delly and his jaw clenches.

He turns back to me, his face filled with anger. 'Don't let her notice you!' he whispers viciously. I nod and look away.

I quickly glance back to her direction and see she is headed our way. I scowl and Peeta notices, defeat crossing his face. I put my hand over his and squeeze it reassuringly, he smiles and nods. I take my hand back.

Delly has now reached the table we are sitting at, with Madge in tow. She scowls at me before leaning over the table, showing more than she needed too.

'Hey there Peetie, why are you sitting here with this bitch?' she spits, stroking his cheek. A sudden flare of anger up rises inside of me. I clench my fists under the table. Why am I jealous?! Look at her...

Peeta turns to Delly and literally pours out what he is feeling. 'Katniss is not a bitch! You are, and she is sitting here because she is our friend! And you only have one. Oh and don't ever call me Peetie. My name is Peeta, not that you will need to talk to me.'

My mouth drops open, and so does Delly and Madge's. He breathes out and turns to me. I turn to the others and see they had the same reaction as Delly, Madge and I. I turn back to Peeta to see he is facing Delly again.

'And your still here because...?' he spits. Delly leans back a bit, takes in what he said then walks towards me.

'What have you done to him, you slut?' she says, snarling viciously.

'I haven't done anything; you just need to clean up...that!' I say pointing to her face in disgust. I hear my friends chuckle from behind be and Peeta, then suddenly feel a burning sensation on my left cheek. I place my hand over the burn and face Delly. She has got her hand held out.

'Are you going to run and cry to your precious daddy?' Delly said in a baby voice. I hear everyone gasp quietly and I feel tears well up in my eyes. I look down, not letting her see them.

I am about to say something when I hear the sound of someone slapping someone. I look up and seeing Delly clasping her cheek and Annie's hand outstretched. Annie slapped Delly!

'Don't you ever bring Katniss' father into this, you fucking backstabbing bitch!' Annie roars. Delly raises her hand, about to slap Annie, when Finnick jumps up and grabs her wrist.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you! And stay away from us, all of us!' he throws her arm back down and she nods. She then runs to the door into the rain, Madge tottering after her.

Finnick and Annie turn back to us; I smile widely, wiping the tears that have just escaped my eyes. 'Thank you guys, no one has ever stuck up for me like that. I love all you guys soo much!' I say with more tears falling from my eyes.

'Awwww bitch we all love you to, we'll never let you down.' Jo says her arms widen out and we all go into a group hug.

'Who's buying the next round?' Finnick shouts with his fists in the air and we all cheer.

'I will.' Gale says getting out his wallet, 'who's having what?' he says.

'I'll have a Vodka and coke please.' I say.

'Gin and tonic, for me' Annie shouts.

'A pint of larger,' Peeta says.

'10 shots!' Jo screams.

We all laugh. She looks puzzled then joins in anyway.

Gale walks towards the bar and orders, us our drinks.

When he gets back we all take our own drink and knock it back, asking for another.

This is going to be a long night!

**Peeta POV**

We have had about 7 drinks each, except from Katniss who is going slow on 4. I can feel myself losing control. I look over to see Gale standing on the bar counter dancing along to _**Gangnam Style**_**.** Jo was fast asleep on the table, Finnick was dancing with a fat lady and repeating the words 'I love you' to her, and Annie was just crawling around on the floor. When I look over to Katniss I see she is watching me. There is a twinkle in her eye. I smile.

'How you doing?' I ask her.

She laughs, 'I am OK, how are you?'

'I'm fine' I slur, my words exiting my mouth slowly.

She laughs again, 'How many fingers am I holding up.'

She holds up her hand and raises some fingers. I stare hard at them, it looks like 2 but my eyes could be tricking me. I go with 3.

'Um...3?' I say. She shakes her head.

'4,' she says placing her hand back on the table.

'Well...I was close enough.' I say.

'Maybe I should take you home?' she says quietly. I nod and stand up then lose my balance and fall onto the floor. She runs to my side and laughs, 'looks like I'm going to have to carry you!' she says. She grabs one of my arms and slings it round her shoulder. I try to help her stand me up. I'm drunk, but still a gentlemen!

We wave goodbye, but I don't think they notice.

**Katniss' POV**

I dropped Peeta about 10 times on the way back to his house. He just laughed and hoisted himself back up in the place on my shoulder. I smile and him and he smiles back. By the time we get back to our road, he is used to walking by him but very tired. He laughs at everything I say too.

We get to his house, with mine just opposite, and his hands dive into his chino shorts pockets, he's been searching for about 10 minutes when he finally comes to a decision that they are not in his pockets.

'I can't find my keys,' he explains making my face drop. He looks away, then back to me, 'and also Dad, Graham and Rye have all gone to District 12 to check on my Auntie Mags!' my face drops even more and he laughs.

'It's fine, I've got keys to Finnick, they're just on my keys, wait a sec...' he says holding up a finger then placing a hand inside his pocket to find his keys. I sigh.

'Oh wait, they're on my keys.' He says laughing.

'Its fine, come stay at mine for the night. Gran won't mind,' I say grabbing his hand and dragging him over the road. He smiles. 'Thanks,' he says. I smile.

I walk up to the door and take out my keys and put my finger to my mouth. 'Shh! Prim's asleep.' I tell him, he repeats my gesture, putting his hand over his mouth then creeping in the open door.

I walk in afterwards and shut the door, dropping the keys into the little bowl by the entrance. He is just standing by one of his paintings looking at it. He turns to me and points to the picture.

'Hey, I painted something just like that!' he says making me laugh. I grab his hand and put my hand over his mouth.

We walk up the stairs and then I let go of his hand to open my bedroom door. As soon as my door is open I hear a CRASH!

I turn and see that Peeta is on the floor with a pile of soil on his T-shirt. He opens his mouth and puts some soil in his mouth.

His smile grows wider, 'Mmm...Did you make this, this is good!' I laugh and pick him off the ground.

He grabs the last bit of soil and offers it to me, I shake my head and he shrugs putting the rest in his mouth.

I drop him onto my bed, turning to switch the light on. The room lights up and he covers his eyes. 'Too bright!' he moans.

I laugh. 'You sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the sofa,' I say pointing to the sofa.

'No! Share the bed with me,' he says nonchalantly. My heart beats fast and I blush. He waves me to join him.

'OK, I'm going to get changed, can you turn around?' I ask embarrassed. He nods and turns. I slip of my top and but my PJ's top on, then I hear Peeta start laughing and snap my head around to see him holding his belly with his back to me. I smile.

I then slip off my jeans and slide on my PJ bottoms, then tell him he can turn back. He smiles when he sees me. 'You look nice...!' he says making me blush.

He says, 'I need to get changed to.' I start to turn, 'Oh no, don't worry you don't need to turn around.' I blush and turn back to him, I watch him take his top off, and I suddenly blush seeing his 6-pack and his muscled arms. I look away.

'Oh, sorry. Is this to distracting?' he chuckles. I laugh and blush. I get into the bed and lay down pulling the cover over me, he gets in afterwards.

He turns to face me. I smile and blush. 'I like it when you blush!' he slurs. I smile and blush even harder. 'There you go!' he says. I smile.

'So, did you have a boyfriend back at District 12?' Peeta asks. I look up to see he is serious. I shake my head and he is relieved. _Why?!_

'So there's no one waiting for you back at home?' he asks hope in his voice.

I shake my head.

'Hey Kat!' he says slowly.

'Yeah' I reply with hope.

'Can I ask you something important?' he says.

_My heart is beating as fast as it ever has i can hear it __**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM.**__ What is he going to say?!_

'Yeah sure go ahead' I say nervously.

'I...' then I hear light breathing.

_Oh shit! He's asleep. I bet he had something good to say. I'll just remind him tomorrow. What if he was going to say he likes me? I like him to though. _

'I like you to Peeta,' I say under my breath as I fall asleep.

**AN: Thanks for reading this chapter, sorry that it wasn't as long. Hope to update soon. As always read and review xx**


	11. Invites!

**AN: Hi, sorry for not updating for the last couple of day, school has been hectic and we have been busy. We want to thanks 'NightlockInUS' for reviewing most of our chapters. R&R ;)**

Chapter 11- Invites!

**Peeta POV**

I wake up to the sound of water. I moan and sit up, then instantly regret it. I clench my head, it throbbing in pain, and close my eyes so that I can only see black, with little blue twinkles. I tug the covers over my head, wanting so much to fall back asleep. I then notice something. The covers, they don't smell like cinnamon, or man. They smell like...I can't quite place it...Katniss!

I then forget all about my throbbing headache, and force my eyes open, seeking the room around me. I then notice I was right, I'm not in my room. I'm in Katniss'. And before you think: 'OMG, he's a crazy stalker, weirdo...' I've been here before when she had to get an apron and she said I could come up.

I look around and take in the room properly, because before I only got a brief sight. I see beige walls, and a white carpet, an ordinary teen's room. A wall mirror and a large window stand at the right of the room. Out of the window you can see the forest that stands behind the Bakery.

I bring my attention back to the room. I see a TV placed on the wall and a sofa sitting in front of it, a white rug lying on the floor and a music player in the corner. I see a closed door and notice that was where the water was coming from. It has stopped now, must be a bathroom. And Katniss is in it!

I shake my head, getting the thought out of my head. I look over to see a clock sitting on the bedside table and see it confronts me that it is **11:09am**. I thank God that I don't have work today, Graham would kill me if I left him to do a double shift. I laugh at the thought.

I then notice a picture sitting next to the clock. I see a small Katniss with a man who looks just like her. I'm guessing he's her Dad by the way they are hugging. Katniss has a big smile on her face, and her Dad is laughing, white teeth showing. I smile and trace my fingers over the frame. She misses him, I know she does. The way she talked about him. I even miss my Mum. It's just automatic.

I look away from the photo and see another one of Katniss and Prim. They are together, hugging, in the forest. I see tree's surrounding them, and they look like they are dancing.

'You're up?' A voice says, snapping me back to now.

'Jesus,' I say placing my hand where my heart is, feeling it pounding. I then grab my head in pain, the throbbing coming back. I look up to see Katniss in a towel. I see her laugh and I look down and blush.

'Sorry, do you have a headache?' she asks concern crossing her face. I smile and nod weakly.

She hands me some tablets, 'take these, I did and I felt much better!' Katniss states. I take them and thank her, placing them at the back of my tongue and washing them back with water.

They really do help, they have already kicked in. I smile and jump up and walk towards the bathroom. 'Much better! Can I use the shower?' I ask. She nods and shows me how to control it.

She smiles and walks out swaying her hips as she walks out, her figure looking great in a towel. I smile and notice she turned back around; I blush and walk towards her.

'Bye...' I say closing the door, leaving her to laugh. I smile and lean my back on the door. What I would do for her to be mine!

I shake my head and strip down, jump into the shower and let the hot steam take over me.

**Katniss' POV**

I smile to myself. _He was checking you out!_ _So all you have to do is sway more, smile more and flirt more!_ I watch the bathroom door hearing water fall to the floor of the shower, leaving what I bet is his luscious body. I then notice that I should probably get changed now, so I walk over to the wardrobe and decide what to wear. In the end I figure out that I should wear a black strapless top and my high-wasted shorts, my forest green bikini underneath. I then let the curls fall out of the towel and brush the knots out. I slip into my black flats, and walk to my mirror, adding some powder to my face.

I hear the shower shut off. I walk towards the sofa and turn on the TV flicking through the channels and act natural. Peeta walks out of the bathroom with the towel around his torso and downwards. I look up at him and blush; he smiles back and goes into a pose.

'Find this...distracting?' he says then going back to normal smirking. I chuck a pillow across the room and he catches it and sticks his tongue out. I laugh, but stick out mine too.

'So…Kat, did you want to go to the beach today?' Peeta asks me walking back into the bathroom and standing behind the door to get changed. _Another day with you, duh yeah!_

'Yeah sure,' I say smiling hoping he didn't hear my pure excitement. I swipe the smile from my face as soon as I see him walk out the door. He is wearing black skinny jeans, a white muscle top and his hair is messy which I love. His eyes reflect off the light from this room, and his smile radiating warmth in my heart. He grabs his phone from the nightstand and pockets it, standing to face me, smile glowering. I shake my head, coming out his trance and smile back.

'Ready?' he asks me. I nod. 'Then let's go,' he says.

**Peeta's POV**

We walk to the beach, and halfway through I notice how close we are. I look down and see her hand, I just want to grab it but I know I can't. Without thinking my hand starts to stretch out, I instantly grab it, making Katniss jolt.

'Sorry!' I say. She laughs.

'You OK there?' I laugh and nod.

We carry on walking approaching the sand, when I see Delly standing outside the hairdresser. I sigh and frown. Katniss must see this.

'You OK?' she asks concern washing over her again. I nod and point to Delly. I hear her take in a sharp breath and see her clench her fists.

Delly spots me pointing at her and she runs over to us.

'Oh no here we go!' I say miserably

Katniss laughs and stays silent 'What do you thi-.'

Katniss gets rudely interrupted by Delly says 'Heyyy Peetie!' she says practically screaming.

'I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME PEETIE IT'S PEETA, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!' I say angrily

I see Katniss smirk out of the corner of my eye.

'Sorry' she says quietly. For once.

'I'm sorry but I have to say this. Just _Fuck _off back to wherever you came from no one wants you here.' Katniss screams at the top of her voice. I like who's not afraid to say what she thinks. That's SEXY! I notice Delly is oddly silent and looks some what embarrassed, probably because she was shouted at in front of me.

'OK listen here you fucking bitch of a c-'Delly starts but is interrupted by a low voice calling her name. We all turn to see a man in his forties pulling up next to us, looking happy. I notice that Delly has gone red, and the man looks a bit like Delly.

'Hey there Delly-kins are you going to introduce me to your friends?' he says in a baby voice. I laugh then stop when Katniss elbows me, stifling a giggle herself.

'Dad!' Delly groans. He smiles and gestures her to come in the car. She gets in and as they drive off she puts her middle finger up. Once she's gone I turn to Katniss ands burst out laughing. She does too; we hang on to each other nearly on the floor.

'OK, let's go now,' I say grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the beach. She tightens her grip on her hand and smiles at our hands that are intertwined. I smile back.

We get to the beach, seeing that because it is lunchtime it is quite deserted. People must have gone to get lunch or something. We walk towards a spot when Katniss speaks up.

'This is the perfect spot,' she says gesturing to the space in front of us. I agree and we lay down the stuff that we have and sit down. Katniss takes off her top, showing a forest green bikini, I smile and notice she's watching me; I look away and start to take my top off. After I see her staring at me. _Booya!_

She lies down; putting her hands behind her head and closes her eyes, resting. I watch her for a while, then notice I must look like a freak, so without Katniss noticing I get up and walk towards the water. I kneel down in front of it and cup my hands and collect a handful of water. I half run-walk back to Katniss, some falling through the small gaps in my hands. I get to her and slowly stand over her. Just as she leans up I drop the water on her and run back towards the water. I hear a scream behind a laugh loudly.

I look behind me then regret it, she is right behind me. I feel water beneath my feet and dive into the water below. I feel the water rush to my face, the cool liquid calming me down. I swim back to the surface and see Katniss standing right in front of me. I literally scream from fright.

She starts to splash me, and I splash her back. She shrieks and I laugh. _We're getting somewhere! _

All of a sudden she's gone! I look around turning in circles and shouting 'Katniss!'

Then I hear a voice saying 'Are you looking for me?' I gradually turn around but she leaps onto my back laughing.

I lean back pushing me and her into the water. I swim to the surface and see that she is still underwater, I go back and grab what I think is her hand. _Thank God it was her hand! _

I pull her to the surface, she coughs and splutters.

'Are you okay there?' I say laughing.

'I am now.' She replies.

We lock eyes.

'Katniss I…' I stammer.

'I…' she repeats curiously.

'I…' I start.

_NOW PEETA, NOW!_

Here it goes.

I start to lean in.

She notices what I am doing.

She starts to lean in to.

_Thank the heavens!_

I watch her, her eyes flutter shut.

I shut mine to, to create atmosphere.

Soon after.

Our.

Lips.

Softly.

TOUCH!

Our lips start to move in rhythm. The feel of her against my lips. Is. Amazing. I really could melt right here. Right now. I can't remember how long I've waited for this. It's like she read my mind because I can feel her smile on her lips.

I guess that I should try what I've always wanted to do. I graze my tongue to the bottom of her lip to let mine in. She doesn't even hesitate, she opens her mouth and I slip my tongue in and they entwine, just like our hands did. Making my mouth water.

I notice that my hands are still by my sides, so I lift them up to her waists and pull her closer. Deepening the kiss. She notices her hands as well and lifts them up to my neck and pulls her closer, so I am pretty much on top of her.

She starts to lift one of her hands to my hair. Knotting her hands in my curls, then strokes my scalp which sends a shivers down the back of my spine. 

_I can't believe that this is really happening! Is this a dream or is this reality? Am I really snogging Katniss Everdeen?_

_What would happen if we started going out? Would she want to go out, oh wait probably stupid she is kissing me. _She pulls me closer. _Would we get married? Would we have children? Would some day we become grandparents? Would we grow old together? I hope so. Maybe she's the one. Of course she is, I fell madly in love with her since the day I laid eyes on her. _

With the thought of spending the rest of life with Katniss, I smile into the kiss causing her to pull back slightly and smile too. I then crave her lips once more, so I pull her back to me melting onto her lips once more. She doesn't retreat, but kisses me back harder. _This is the perfect moment!_

All is amazing, kissing Katniss and all, when I suddenly don't feel her touch on me anymore. An ache grows in my heart when I think that it must have been a dream. But it felt so real. Suddenly I feel my body go cold, and my lungs fill with water. I open my eyes then jam them shut again, I'm in the water. I notice that my lungs are craving for air. I push off the ground that is just beneath my feet and swim to the surface. I feel the water being left behind as I surface, my shoulders feeling the beaming sun hit them. I wipe my eyes, and see a blurred vision. I wipe them again and finally my eyes start to adjust.

I soon wish they hadn't. I see Katniss standing there as red as a tomato and Jo laughing harder than I have ever seen her. I then guess that us kissing wasn't a dream. _YESSSS! _But Jo must have seen us. _FUCKKK! _I start to feel heat rising to my cheeks and hold them pretending to wipe water off. I look at Jo. Then Katniss, she is looking at me and gives me an embarrassed smile. I smile back.

I suddenly look to Jo when I hear her talking. 'You g-guys…you finally k-kissed…YES!' she says through laughter. I blush and look to Katniss to see her blush too. I notice that she is also wet then get an idea.

'Jo, did you dunk us?' I ask looking at her. She nods and laughs again.

'But then again, I shouldn't have. I ruined such a nice moment!' she praises smiling at me. I look to Katniss to see her looking at me and slightly nodding.

'Not cool Jo!' I say to her. She shrugs and starts to walk backwards.

'You guys carry on, I will be…' she says then starts to run off. I look to Katniss to see her walking towards me. I walk towards her too.

'Well…I liked that. It was nice.' She says smiling. I smile back.

_YESSS! She liked kissing me, she actually enjoyed it. _

'Well I better go,' she says pointing to shore. I nod not letting words come out my mouth. She starts to walk away then turns. 'We should do that again sometime.' I smile and nod.

She laughs and walks away. I watch her until she reaches the shore and is out of view, then breathe out and float on my back.

_OMG that was the best kiss in my LIFE! I mean I have kissed other girls before, but it never felt like how it did with Katniss. _

**Katniss' POV**

_OMG DID I REALLY KISS PEETA MELLARK? OUR TONGUES ENTWINTED!_

_I really can't believe this. _

I'm walking down the street, barefoot but I don't give a damn. I kissed Peeta Mellark. I thought it was dream. I reach my front door. I walk quickly when I'm deep in my thoughts.

_Oh Shit I've forgotten my keys, I hope someone is home. _

I ring the door bell hoping that someone is home. After 10 seconds I hear footsteps and see Prim behind the door. I smile but push past and run up the stairs. I hear her call after me, and footsteps up the stairs after me. I look behind to see Prim's curious face.

'What?' I say the smile stuck on my face. She looks at me and then smiles too.

'He kissed you!' she screams. I blush and look down.

'No he didn't.' I say.

'Yes he did, you have never been this happy and today you were with him. Also, your upper lip is sweating which means you were kissed.' She says like an expert.

I look at her and smile knowing I have to give up. 'Fine he did, but it meant nothing,' I lie.

She laughs and walks away.

'What?' I shout to her. She laughs again and turns around.

'You're so oblivious, he's going to ask you out!' she states. I smile.

I turn around and walk to my room, shutting the door and flopping onto my bed. I flail my arms up and close my eyes thinking about today with Peeta. _Does he really like me in that way?! Well, he must do he was the one that kissed you duh?! _I get up and take of my jumper, jumping back to bed and wrapping the covers around my body. I close my eyes and think of the time next time I see Peeta. _Is he the one?! Would we be together forever?! I sound like one of those 14 year old girls from a chick flick, ha. _

I fall asleep with the thoughts of Peeta and the future we may have together in my head, making me smile just before I lose my self to sleep.

**Peeta's POV**

I tuck myself in my covers, breathing out, a smile setting on my face. I have just got to my room, after being jumped at with questions about where I had been and what had happened. Apparently I had a smile that would be there for a while.

I look up to the ceiling and think about my day with Katniss. Her smile, her lips that were against mine, the way her eyes sparkled in mine and the way she would look at me. I think of what would happen in the future.

_Would she be the one I get my first house with, the one I propose to, the one who I bring up a child with, the one I grow old with, the one who dies with me happily, in my arms. My love, forever. _

With these thoughts in my head I fall asleep, smiling widely, knowing I would see Katniss soon.

**Katniss' POV**

'What would you like to order?' I hear the waitress ask me. I look up to see her staring at me with a smile. I smile back.

'Um…I'll just have a coffee and scone please,' I reply watching her write it down. She looks back up from the pad to ask one of the others their order.

I look over the table to where Peeta is sitting, to see him staring at the menu with wrinkles on his forehead from thought. I smile and get lost in his eyes and the way his hair flops over one of his eyes. I'm so dazed by him that I don't notice that him, and the others are looking at me. I look down but not before I see Peeta smile to himself.

'I'll be back with your orders soon,' the waitress tells us. I look up to see her walk away, and I also see Peeta watching me the way I was watching him. We haven't talked about the kiss yet. _I wonder if it was a one off. I hope not._

I notice that we are both now staring at each other, lost in each others eyes. I also notice that the others are watching us, smirking. I blush and look down.

'Here are your orders,' the waitress says walking towards us. I look up, starting to like how she comes at the right, awkward moments. I smile as she places my order in front off me.

'Thanks,' I say to her, smiling. She nods and smiles back.

We all dig in and she walks away.

We all finish a few minutes later and Jo speaks up. 'So, Cashmere James is having a party and I got you all invited, but you have to have a date.' She says winking at me and Peeta. I look down.

'I'm there,' Finnick says.

'Me too, I'll go with Finnick,' Annie says pecking Finnick. Gale nod to Jo.

'Me and Jo,' Gale says.

They all look to us.

'Well…' Annie says.

I look to Peeta and see he is blushing.

'What?' I ask.

He shakes his head.

'Nothing.'

'Let's get going,' Gale says.

We all stand and Finnick, Peeta and Gale walk to the counter and pay. They start whispering and looking in our direction. I catch Peeta blush and wonder if they are talking about me.

We all exit the diner and walk down the street.

I feel a tug on my arm and look behind me to see Peeta holding my arm gently. He smiles.

'Can I talk to you?' I nod.

We fall behind the group and walk behind them out of hearing distance. He looks to me.

'I was wondering…um…would you be my date…to Cashmere's party?' he asks going red. I smile and nod.

'Of course, I would love to,' I say smiling widely.

I see relief flood over his face. He smiles and hugs me.

'It's going to be a great night, I know it!' he says winking at me. I blush and looking down wondering what he has planned.


	12. The Party!

**AN: So sorry that we hadn't updated for ages on the last chapter, it was quite long though. Keep reading and reviewing, R&R ;)**

Chapter 12- The Party!

**Peeta's POV**

I can't believe that Katniss agreed to be my date. Well, I actually still can't believe we kissed as well. Anyway...I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend at the party. _But, will she want to be my girlfriend?_

I'm at home, getting ready. I have just put on my dark blue muscle top and my black skinny jeans, I am now sliding on my suit jacket. I adjust the collar and look in the mirror. I run a hand through my messy hair.

_Looking good Mellark, looking good!_

I pick up my phone to text Katniss. I scroll through my contacts and get to her name. I smile and click enter.

**Hey Kat,**

**Are you ready?**

**Peet xx**

I click send and place it back down and look out my window seeing that the sun has just set and that you can see my favourite colour filling the sky. I smile and go back to my phone as it beeps.

**Hey Peet,**

**I don't even know what I'm wearing yet!**

**Kat xx**

I smile and how much care she is taking over her outfit, then look out the window to Katniss' house and sees her light is on. I see clothes fly everywhere from where I'm guessing her wardrobe was. I laugh and go downstairs, pocketing my phone.

**Katniss' POV**

I am going through my wardrobe looking for something to war when I hear my phone go off.

*_just can't get you off my mind, because your loveee your loveee your loveee is my druggg, your loveee your loveee your loveeee is my drug*_

I walk over to where my phone sits and pick it up. I unlock it and see I have a text from Peeta. I smile.

**Hey Kat,**

**Are you ready?**

**Peet xx**

I suddenly freeze. Shit! I'm not ready. I text back quickly.

**Hey Peet,**

**I don't even know what I'm wearing yet!**

**Kat xx**

I place my phone down and run to the wardrobe and start throwing unnecessary clothes everywhere. Then I suddenly see a dress that would be perfect that was buried under all the clothes above. I push my hand inside the pile and drag out the dress carefully. I shake it put so that the wrinkles uncrease. I then lay it on the bed, and strip off my clothes and run to the bathroom. I jump in the shower, not getting my hair wet.

Soon I am out the shower, and unto the dress placing my black high heels on. I think how tall I will be against Peeta, he will still be taller.

I let my hair fall into their signature curls on my elbows and brush them so that they don't stick up on end. I then run to the mirror, well as fast as I can in the heels, and add some make-up to my face. Finished!

I go to my phone and text Peeta.

**Hey Peet,**

**I'm ready now, sorry for the wait.**

**Kat xx**

I send the message and slip my phone in my purse, walk down the stairs and sit on one of the loungers in the Foyer.

I have just sat down when Gran comes through the door that leads to the kitchen. She sees me.

'Hello dear, oh well you look nice. Any occasion?' she asks brightly.

I nod and smile. 'I'm going to a friends' party,' I say.

'Oh is someone special taking you?' she asks which makes me blush.

Just as I am about to reply the doorbell interrupts me, thankfully. I get up but Gran gets there first. She opens the door and a smile grows on her face.

'Why hello there Peeta dear, are you the one taking Katniss to the party?' she asks Peeta. H blushes and nods.

'Yes, don't worry. I will take care of her.' He says smiling to Gran then me.

'Oh, of course you will dear.' Gran replies happily.

I walk towards the door and go to kiss Gran. 'I will be back around 12,' I say to Gran and turn to Peeta who is smiling. I smile back.

'Shall we go?' he asks me politely. I nod and turn to Gran.

'Bye Gran,' then hug her.

'Bye,' she says, 'you two have fun.' When we turn to go she winks at me, I blush and wave her off.

We walk down the drive and start off down the pavement.

Peeta turns to me whilst we were walking. 'So are you coming to work tomorrow?' Peeta asks me.

I turn to him too, 'Yeah, but I have to leave at 2 because we have to do our Art Project, but I will work some extra hours another day!' I explain. His eyes widen.

'Fuck! I totally forgot about the Art Project, and knowing the pricks that I'm paired up with, I'll have to do all the work!' he curses. I laugh. He smiles.

I turn back to face ahead and see that we are coming close to a house that has booming music and flashing lights. Peeta speaks up again, 'By the way, you look really beautiful.'

I turn to him and see he is blushing. I blush and look into his sparkling eyes. 'Thanks, you look really handsome,' he smiles to me.

We approach the door to the party house, when we get to the door I see a tall, bulky man in a black suit standing with a clipboard. I smile up at him and head for the handle. He puts his arm out so I can't proceed. I look up, confused.

'Name?' he says in a low voice. I turn to Peeta.

'Um...Peeta and Katniss,' he replies to the man.

The man studies the sheets on the clipboard then shakes his head, 'sorry but you are not included on this guest list, can I see your invitations?' he asks holding out his hand.

Peeta speaks up yet again, 'we were invited by a friend who was invited.'

'What was your friend's name?' he asks Peeta.

'Johanna Mason.' He says.

He looks down and nods, 'now I just need some proof you know her.' I scrunch up my face at his comment.

'What the fuck, we just told you her name!' I shout. Peeta places a hand on my shoulder which instantly calms me down. He smiles at me and turns to the man.

'Look, if I call her and she says to you she knows us, will you let us in the bloody party? Peeta asks the man.

The man nods and shrugs his shoulders, 'I guess so...'

I pull out my phone and hand it to Peeta; he thanks me and takes it dialling her number. He stands there for a while, motionless, and then suddenly perks up. 'Yeah Jo, its Peet. I need you to tell the bouncer that you got us invited, yeah thanks.' He holds out the phone to the man and the man takes it holding it to his ear.

'Whatever,' the man says hanging up then opening the cord that was covering the door; I smile to him and walk through the door, Peeta behind me.

**Peeta's POV**

As soon as we walk through the front door I see how rich this girl really is. She has apool in her living room, the ceiling is about 40m high, her furniture expensive and the paintings on the wall are huge. Katniss is smiling widely at the place taking it all in. I slip my hand in her hand.

'Would you like to dance?' I ask.

She nods. I walk through the hallway door to a large room which takes us to a room where there is a dance floor and disco ball. I pull her to the dance floor where other people are dancing wildly. I laugh at Katniss' face as she watches the people dance. She looks to me and shakes her head, veneering away from the floor. I grab her hand and pull her back. She moans and I look into her eyes, which makes her hands go all soft and she nods.

**Katniss' POV**

After we have danced for a while we explore the rest of the huge house. I decide that I want to see the garden so I grab Peeta's hand and pull him towards the back off the house. He smiles as he grips my hand tighter, not wanting to let go. We reach the massive arch, which is the back door.

Peeta opens the door and he says 'Ladies first'

'Thank you' I say laughing

'Wow' Peeta and I both say.

The garden is massive. It has a huge swimming pool which has loads of people. It has a gazebo the size of a Bungalow and has a beautiful fountain. It's just massive. By the pool a boy is throwing people in the pool. To be quite honest you could say I'm not the biggest fan of going in water, even though I go in the sea quite often.

'Oh hey fancy seeing you here Peetie.' Someone waves from in the pool.

As we get closer we see it is Delly. _Oh Shit, why is it that every time I go somewhere with Peeta she has to show up and ruin things._

'Stop calling me Peetie!' Peeta huffs.

'Sorry, it's catchy Peetie,' Delly sings.

He sighs and we start to walk away when she speaks up again.

'So why are you with this snot rag anyway?' Delly asks. I clench my fists and turn around and before I can say something Peeta does.

'She is not a snot rag, you are. So just piss off back to your snobby mansion!' I snicker and smile. Her face falls into an evil grin.

'Marvel?' Delly calls, the boy who was throwing people in the pool stands up and turns around.

'Yes Del?' he says. She points to me.

'I think this one wants to go in,' I start to back away, Peeta grabbing my hand.

Marvel runs towards us and Peeta pushes me behind him and holds his hands up. Delly laughs.

'Oh, is little Peetie coming to your rescue?' Delly asks in a baby voice.

I glare at her and shake my head. 'At least he actually likes me!'

Her evil grin drops and turns into a snarl. 'GLOSS!' Delly shouts. She is staring behind me; I start to turn around when I feel arms around me. They pick me up, I scream. I see Peeta has just punched Marvel, who fell to the ground, and then he turns in horror. He leaps towards us, but Gloss is already in full sprint towards the pool. He is carrying me in bridal-style so I can't move. We are closer to the pool now, inches away.

'Ready to go for a dip?' Delly calls. I scream once more to put me down.

'Sorry, too late,' Gloss smirks.

I then feel a rush of air go through my hair, and my dress raise. I clench my eyes shut for the water that I am about to be surrounded by.

I feel it in my feet first, my heels making a loud splash, then my legs feeling the water. I hug myself, not letting the dress slip off. I now notice that I am completely underwater. I start to swim up when I hear a loud splash next to me. I open my eyes slightly to see an outline of what I think is...Peeta!

I clench them shut again when I feel his arms wrap around me, pulling me to the surface. I kick my feet to help him pull me up. I suddenly feel myself breathe, knowing we are now above the water. I cough and splutter the water that was sitting in my stomach out, letting it join the rest of the water. I wipe my eyes and open them slightly, noticing how horrid I must look.

I see Peeta with a concerned look on his face, Delly cracking up by the steps, and Gloss drooling over her.

'Are you OK?' Peeta asks me, still dragging me towards the edge of the pool.

I nod, reaching out to the edge that we are closing in on. I pull myself up out of the water and sit on the edge of the wall. I chuck the shoes that are soaking in my hand to the side of me, sighing out a ringing out my hair. Peeta pulls himself up out after me, then slides next to me and puts his arm around me.

'I'm so sorry I couldn't help!' he exclaims. I just shake my head and say it wasn't his fault.

I start to shiver, noticing how cold I am. Peeta see this and takes off his jacket, placing it around my shoulders.

'Thanks' I say, 'but aren't you going to be cold?'

'Don't worry about me, I'm fine.' Peeta says adjusting the jacket around my shoulders.

Peeta gets up and walks towards Gloss.

'Peeta what are you doing?' I say. He doesn't reply, just keeps walking towards him.

Next thing I know his hands are out in front of him and are pushing Gloss. He gives a small shout and is flying in the air and *SPLAAASSSHHH* he's in the water.

Delly helps him up and takes him inside which just leaves her friends, Peeta and I outside. He helps me up and holds my hand. He walks us towards the fountain and sits me down on the wall then sits across from me. I smile at him.

'Thanks for that back there,' I say pointing behind me. He shrugs.

'Anyone would have done that for a...friend,' he says pausing before saying friend.

_Is that all he sees me as, his friend. No Kat, he did kiss you, and ask you to come here as his date and rescue you from the pool!_

**Peeta's POV**

I can't believe that, that son of a BITCH pushed Katniss in the pool. He is FUCKING maniac. How dare he push her!

Katniss and I are left with Delly's friends by the pool, so I lead her towards the fountain. I sit her down and make sure that we are alone.

_Now it's the perfect time to ask Katniss to be my girlfriend! I hope she says yes. Wait, what if she says no. Oh no, maybe I shouldn't ask her, but I have to, she might say yes, otherwise I'll regret it for the rest of my life._

_Here it goes!_

'So Kat...' I say.

'Yeah' she replies turning to look at me. _Her eyes are so dreamy!_

'I was just wondering if you wanted to...' I pause.

'Wanted to what?' she nags me.

'Err I was just wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?' I say nervously.

'Oh my gosh Peeta, yes I would love to!' she yells and wraps her arms around my neck. I hear a splashing patter and pull back to see the fountain that was off is now spraying water. It looks like magic.

'Perfect timing!' she says turning back to me.

I laugh and our eyes meet. I lean in and she does to. Our lips touch, and I love it already. It's already better than the other kiss, knowing that Katniss is now my girlfriend.

I pull away and look in her eyes, 'Really?'

She smiles and nods pulling me back into a kiss. I smile against it.

'FINALLY!' I hear like 4 people shout. I pull back and turn to see Gale, Jo, Finnick and Annie standing there hugging each other and the guys high-fiving. I blush and look at Katniss to see she is looking at me. I turn back to the others and see them walking closer to us.

'You guys finally got together,' Gale states and they all laugh. We nod and turn to each other. I stand up and hold out my hand to take Katniss'. She smiles and takes it getting up and walking towards the others.

'So how was your first kiss Peetie?' Finnick asks waggling his eyebrows up and down. I blush and look down.

'Oh, it wasn't!' Jo speaks up. We all look to her, the guys gasping.

'They kissed yesterday in the sea; I snuck up on them and dunked them.' Jo says, starting to laugh. Everyone looks to us, gasping again. I look to Katniss and see her blushing.

I turn back to the others who are now smiling widely.

'So how long have you guys actually been going out?' Annie asks curiously. I look to Katniss.

'He asked me out just now,' she says beaming.

'Then why did you kiss yesterday?' Jo asks. I look to Katniss and she turns to me.

'We just got caught in each other's eyes,' we say at the same time. I smile at her, the others laugh. We turn back to them.

'Well, the next questions...why are you all wet?' Jo says picking a bit of Katniss' clothing then letting it spring back to her.

'Long story,' Katniss says sighing.

**Katniss' POV**

_Peeta asked me to be his girlfriend! OMG, I couldn't believe he actually liked me that much. Then we kissed. It was magical._

I had finally finished telling the others about what had happened by the pool. They had all given sound effects like 'ouch', 'oh' and when Peeta put his jacket around my shoulders 'aww'.

'That BITCH!' Jo shouts looking around to see if Delly is here. Happily she is. Jo walks over to her and punches her straight in the face. We all laugh and she screams. Cashmere walks to Jo and shouts 'GET OUT NOW! YOU BITCH!'

'OK, happy birthday,' Jo says which makes us laugh as we all walk out the front door.

We start to walk down the street towards the main high street. Gale puts his arm around Jo, Finnick around Annie, and Peeta places his hand in mine and gives me a small kiss on the cheek which leaves me wanting more.

'Ok, I'm going to walk this chick home,' Gale explains pointing to Jo. We all nod. Finnick says the same about Annie.

They walk separate ways, which leaves me and Peeta standing hand in hand.

'I'll walk you home,' he says.

I nod and smile and go on my tiptoes to give him a kiss. He smiles and places his arm around me as we walk down the high street.

We finally get to our houses after about 10 minutes of stopping and kissing under trees, or sitting on a bench to watch the moon and stars. We stop outside my house and I look up to him and see he is smiling at me.

He leans down and I lean towards him, our lips are about to touch when I hear a call come from my house. I look sideways my head still next to Peeta's. I see Prim. _FUCK! She nearly saw us kiss._

'What are you doing?' she sings. I laugh look down, blushing.

'Oh, she had something in her eye.' Peeta says laughing.

'Yeah...OK.' Prim says. 'I'll see you later Peeta.' She says waving to Peeta then closing the door.

I look back up to Peeta to see him smiling down at me again. 'Sorry about her,' I say laughing lightly. He shakes his head.

'No problem, but she's gone now...' he says leaning closer.

'And so am I...' I say kissing his cheek and walking backwards towards my house. He holds my hand so they hover in the air, then drop to our sides. He laughs and waves. I wave back now at the door.

'See you later,' he says closing his door. I sigh and smile placing my head against the door.

'Yeah...' I say even though he's gone.

I step back and close the door, shutting my view of Peeta's house.

'Later...'

**AN: Thanks for reading this far through the story, we will update soon. R&R ;)**


	13. First Date!

**AN: Thanks to all the people that have read this far, I'm sorry that we hadn't updated for ages. I hope you enjoy this chapter ;) R&R**

Chapter 13- First Date!

**Peeta's POV**

Last night was perfect! I finally grew the balls to ask Katniss out and guess what she said. Well you have probably guess that it was a 'yes' seeing how pumped I am!

I turn and place my head into the pillow and sigh, breathing out. I was lying in bed after the perfect night at the party and the perfect dream! Katniss and I were on the beach and we were in the water again, and she was smiling and laughing and then kissed me. But then I woke up from the light streaming through the window, _stupid light! _But then again, I get to see Katniss again today. _Yay!_

I pull myself out of bed at the sound of footsteps and pull on a top. Once the top is over my head and placed on my chest, there is a knock at the door. I walk over to it and pull it open, my eyes falling on Graham. He's smiling so I guess it is good news.

'So…you came home quite late last night, why was that?' he says smirking, leaning against the doorframe crossing his arms over his chest.

I look down, smiling to myself. 'I was…um…at a party,' I say. He laughs.

'And what happened at that party, I saw you being quite chummy with the girl across the road,' he says nodding to the right, the way to Katniss' house.

I laugh and look up to him. 'That's Katniss, my girlfriend!' I say looking down at the last part. Suddenly I feel arms wrap around me and look up to see Graham's grin in my face. 'Peetie's got a girlfriend!' he repeats spinning me round and round.

I laugh and push him off me. He shuts his mouth but carry's on jumping. I laugh again. He finally stops and runs down the stairs and calls, 'Let's go see her!' I register what he just said then freeze.

_FUCK! He can't meet her, he will freak her out!_

I run down the stairs pulling my shoes on whilst I run. I see the door is already open and curse knowing he will be at her door soon. I run out myself and look towards Katniss' door to see him knocking vigorously on the wooden door.

'Graham!' I shout across the road, getting confused looks from an elderly woman who was walking with the groceries in her hand. I notice it is Mrs Fitzpatrick from across the road, I wave but she just scurries away.

I then notice that Katniss' door has been opened and her Gran is at the door laughing at something Graham has just said. I run across the road, not looking for traffic.

I hear the sound of screeching tires, and look left to see a blue car heading my way, I try to move out the way but it hits me on the side giving me a small pain and I fall to the floor.

Before thorough pain reaches me, I hear a loud scream; I look up and see Katniss running towards me. At first I wonder why, but then I notice the position that I am in.

She reaches me tears filling her eyes and leans down, to check if I'm ok.

I hear muffled scream knowing that she is talking to fast for me to understand. Tears coming down from her eyes quicker. Then the pain hits, and I wince and Katniss notices and starts screaming louder in my ear. I force an arm around her neck and hug her letting her tears fall onto my shoulder.

'Katniss I'm okay!' I whisper into her ear causing her to pull back. She grabs my face I her hands and pulls me closer. 'I thought you would leave me,' she cries tears rolling down her face.

_My heart breaks, I would never leave her on purpose. _

'Katniss, I would never leave you!' I say wiping her tears away off her cheek. She gives me a weak smile and brings her lips to mine. The pain instantly goes away. _Wow, the effect she has on me! _I smile into the kiss then deepen it by slipping my tongue in her mouth. She smiles too and pushes her tongue in my mouth bringing us to battle. I pull her closer to me so she's sitting on my lap, and she wraps her arms around my neck. It feels like I could just freeze this moment and live in it forever, until…

I hear a cough and feel Katniss pull back; I open my eyes to see a woman standing by her car door. I feel Katniss jump off me and help me up after her. The pain hits again but not as hard. She grabs onto me and steadies me which I am grateful for.

It is now that I take in the surroundings, I see Graham running out of Katniss' door towards us and Katniss' Gran walking quickly towards us with a phone to her ear. I look to my house and see my Dad running down the stairs and out the open door. I look to Katniss to see she is talking to the woman that ran me over. More like shouting.

'How could you do that? Could you not see him crossing the road? You could have killed him you bitch! Then what would I do…huh?!' she shouts, I wrap my arms around her to calm her down, she cries into me again. I look up to see the woman with sadness in her eyes.

'It's OK, I should have looked,' I tell her raising a hand. She shakes her head a tear falling out of her eye. I'm confused and tilt my head.

'I could have k-killed you…I'm so sorry, the young lady was right. I was going too fast and…didn't see you.' She admits gesturing to Katniss then the road.

I shake my head and walk to her resting a hand on her shoulder.

'Don't worry, look go home and have a sleep. I'm fine, just a little pain in the hip.' I say pushing her towards her car door.

She nods and apologizes ten more times before she leaves. I wave her off then turn to Katniss to see her running towards me. I instantly let her fall into my arms and rest her head in my chest.

'How about we go inside, to let Peeta rest for a bit' says Dad.

**Katniss' POV**

I can't believe that fucking bitch nearly killed Peeta, What would I have done without him? But the good thing is that he is okay. We all help him up and walk towards his house.

We all help Peeta get up, he winces a few times but we put him to ease. I look at Peeta and see that he is looking at me to. He smiles at me and I still have tears in my eyes.

'I'll be okay Katniss,' Peeta says smiling.

I nod also giving him a small smile because I'm still shaken up.

We lead him to Gran's house and place him down on Gran's comfiest sofa, and we lye him horizontally.

After a while after all of us have made a big fuss over him, Gran pipes up saying that lunch is ready ushering everyone but Peeta and I into the dining room.

I hear the clank of plates and see Gran walk into the room, with two plates and set them down in front of us leaving the room afterwards.

Peeta reaches for the plate but I cut him off by grabbing his wrist gently. He looks up confused, I smile. 'Let me,' I say.

A smile forms on his beautiful face, bringing dimples to his cheeks.

'Ok, baby me,' he says sitting up. I laugh and help him.

When he is in place I reach over him to get his food but he pulls me down and looks into my eyes. He holds me there for a while, his breath caressing my face. I lean down a whisper into his ear, 'I could watch you forever.'

I pull back to see a smile form on his face again. He pulls me closer so I am now lying on him. 'How did I get so lucky?' he asks winking at me. I laugh at his cheesy-ness and pull him even closer.

'Shouldn't I be saying that?' I whisper then pull him into a deep, passionate kiss letting him take over me.

After a lot of kisses on my lips, neck and collarbone, Peeta whines that he is hungry. I laugh and him and stroke his cheek.

'Is baby Peetie hungry?' I say in a baby voice. He puts his bottom lip and nods, his blue eyes glimmering. I smile and kiss him once more on the mouth before I pick up the plate. It is cold by now but Peeta says it was worth it. I laugh and grab a fork, swindling the spaghetti around it.

I pull it up and look up to him to see he is watching me, I smile to him.

'Here comes the aeroplane!' I squeal, making an aeroplane motion with the fork and the noises with my mouth. He laughs but opens his mouth anyway; letting my get a view of his shiny, white teeth.

I place the fork inside his mouth and let him gulp down the food. I pull the fork back a place a mouthful of spaghetti in my mouth, before giving Peeta some more. We keep this going until the plate his empty.

I place the plate back on the table and lye down next to Peeta, letting his arm snake around my back. I place my head on his chest and breathe in the scent of cinnamon and mint. _I love it!_

'So…Katniss, I was wondering…you don't have to if you don't want to, but will you go on a date with me tonight?' he stutters nervously. I love when he does that. I look up to him and look into his eyes. They are light blue.

I place my hand on his cheek and nod. 'I would love to,' a smile appears and grows till it is ear to ear. I smile back and let him kiss me, watching him lean towards me. I smile into the kiss and he does too.

He pulls back to soon and I set the hand that was on his neck on his chest. I look down to the door and look back to him to see he is confused. 'I don't want someone to interrupt us this time,' I say smiling. He gives me one too, making my knee's weaken. Thankfully I'm sitting down. I lean back in and meld into his lips and stay there for what seems like hours.

**Peeta's POV**

I throw off the jacket I was wearing and groan. That one stinks, what am I going to wear to impress Katniss?

I am standing in the middle of my bedroom floor and look down to see it covered in jackets, pants, shoes and socks. I laugh. _Wow- fussy!_

I go to my wardrobe that is literally now empty. I see a plain black, leather one and pull it out. Finally, I'm now ready!

I look at my watch that is on my wrist, the one my Dad gave me and see that I am perfect timing to pick Katniss up.

I walk to the front door, slip on my formal shoes and grab my keys, calling to Dad then walk out the door into the fresh breeze. I sigh and walk across the road knowing that Katniss and I will be alone soon. Before I go to Katniss' door I walk to my car which is parked next to her house and check that the picnic box is still in there. It is.

I also check that the blankets are still there. They are also still there. I sigh and push the boot shut and walk across the road. Carefully this time, making sure that I don't get hit again. I reach Katniss' house and walk up the drive to the door.

I knock on the heavy, wooden door and wait for a response.

Prim opens the door.

'Peeta!' Prim says literally jumping up and down.

'Hey Prim, how are you?' I say.

'I'm good thanks, are you here for Kat?' she says.

'Yes I am.' I reply.

'KATNISS' Prim shouts towards the stairs.

'You look nice Peeta, where are you going?' She asks.

'I'm taking her to the movies.' I reply.

In the background I see Katniss walking down the stairs, she looks so beautiful, I never seen anyone so pretty.

'Hey Kat' I say giving her a small kiss on her right cheek.

' Hey Peeta' Katniss responds.

'You look so pretty.' I say.

'Awwwwwww' Prim echoes.

'Prim!' Kat says.

' Sorry it was just a cute moment.' Prim say walking up the stairs.

'So shall we go?' I ask taking her hand.

'Yes, where are we going?' she asks curious.

'To the movies.' I say opening the car door for her.

Kat gets in and I walk around the car and get in the drivers seat.

'What movie are we going to see?' Kat asks.

'The house at the end of the street.' I say in a deep scary voice.

Katniss laughs and say ' Ooo I've seen the trailer, it looks really scary.'

I put the key in the ignition and my foot on the break. We drive through the town, past the bakery, past the local church and past the school. Finally we pull into a space in the car park.

I get out first and run around the car again and open Katniss' door for her. #

'Thanks' she says.

'It was my pleasure' I say bowing down like a butler. _That was a bit of a bad move Peeta!_

We make our way towards the cinema entrance, hand in hand with eachother.

Again I pull the door open for her and she smiles.

We walk towards the reception and wait in the queue.

'I'm getting scared, I'm a bit of a wimp when it comes to scary movies' She says snickering.

'To be honest, I'm a little scared to.' I say 'Never tell anyone that I said I'm a bit scared of seeing this horror movie.' I laugh.

Katniss lets out a giggle. 'I won't, promise.' She says.

We finally get to the counter.

'Two tickets for The house at the end of the street please.' I say getting out my wallet.

'Certainly sir, that will be £7.00 please.' The man says giving a cheap smile.

I hand him the money and walk out of the area.

'Do you want any popcorn Kat?' I ask.

'Yes please, I love popcorn.' She exclaims.

'What flavour do you want?' I say.

'Salt please.' She replies.

I buy her the popcorn and we make our way towards the cinema room.

It has just started. We find our seats and start to watch the movie…..

**45 minutes later….**

'AHHHHH' the whole cinema screams and popcorn starts to fly everywhere as Jenifer Lawrence entered the house.

'Ahh' Katniss screams placing her head in my shoulder.

I smirk and we watch the rest of the movie.

With in no time the credits appear on the screen and everyone leaves.

'Did you enjoy that?' I ask.

'Yeah but it was pretty freaky.' She replies.

We exit the building and make our way towards the car. We both get in and plug in our seatbelts. _Safety First._ We start to drive.

'You know you look a lot like Jenifer Lawrence.' I compliment.

'Really? I don't see it.' She replies.

We continue to drive along the high street.

'Peeta, shouldn't you of taken that turning?' Katniss asks me looking behind her.

'No.' I reply.

'Where are we going?' She asks.

'To the park for late night picnic' I say smiling.

'Isn't it a bit dark and late though?' Kat says.

'Yes but we'll be safe.' I say.

After a few minutes we pull up outside the park and we get out. We walk towards the gate and look around for a spot.

'How about that spot?' Katniss says pointing towards the bush that Is surrounded by grass.

'Perfect.' I reply.

We walk towards the spot and place everything down, the blanket, the plates, the glasses, the basket and of course ourselves.

_This date is going brilliant Peeta. What a good idea to go to the park for a late night picnic. The best part is that we have the park all to ourselves so anything could happen…_

**AN: Thanks for reading this chapter. We hope you liked it. We will try and update again soon. As always R&R ;) x**


End file.
